The Darker Half
by Alexielios
Summary: TRADUCTION. Harry Potter est ignoré en faveur de son frère jumeau, à cause d'un malentendu lié à la prophétie. Cependant, la relation entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle semble être. Un Harry adepte de la Magie noire qui embrasse ses nouveaux pouvoirs et créé son propre camp dans la guerre. Dark!Slytherin!Twin!Harry, WBWL, NO SLASH.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement

**Cette fic est la traduction de _The Darker Half_ par hrhgoldentrio3.**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à hrhgoldentrio3.

**Note du traducteur **: Salut à tous. Ceci est ma toute première traduction de fic. J'avoue, j'ai un peu galéré parfois. J'ai eu envie de traduire cette fic pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est IMPOSSIBLE de trouver une bonne fic Dark!Slytherin!Twin!Harry en français. L'objectif était de faire découvrir ce type de fics à une amie qui ne parle pas super bien anglais.

Le début est un peu... bizarre. Mais promis, les chapitres suivants sont très prometteurs ! L'auteur a le scénario complet, il y a donc peu de chances que l'histoire soit abandonnée.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, ou simplement les phrases qui vous semblent bizarre, afin que je puisse faire les modifications appropriées.

**Date** : 4 juin 2014

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement**

Selon Harry, tout le monde était assimilable à une plante. De la germination à la pousse qui jaillit finalement du sol, aucune distinction ne peut être faite entre les existences de différentes personnes. Tout le monde est une plante, et tout le monde aspire à devenir le grand arbre qui procure de l'ombre et un abris lors des étés poussiéreux et des hivers neigeux. Cependant, des différences commencent à se manifester comme les fissures apparaissent dans les trottoirs. Certaines plantes sont mieux nourries que d'autres, recevant un petit peu plus d'eau, un petit peu plus de soleil. Dans chaque plate-bande de plantes ternes, certaines se distingueront en grandissant plus vite que d'autres, en devenant plus vertes et en meilleur santé. Avec le temps, les plantes parasites mourront, et la plante saine continuera à se croître en tirant profit de la mort de ses semblables. Ses racines deviendront plus longues et plus fortes, se faufilant parmi les autres, les asphyxiant lentement jusqu'à les obliger à céder. Mais pour chaque plante plus grande et plus résistante jaillissant parmi les racines de ses semblables, l'ombre de la mort semble s'étendre de plus en plus sur elle alors même que la perspective de devenir un grand arbre se rapproche.

La société ressemblait à ça pour Harry. Certains individus grandissent au sein de familles aimantes, en bénéficiant de l'attention appropriée. Ils y reçoivent une bonne éducation et se font des amis de confiance. Finalement, ceux qui gravitent autours de ces individus à la croissance rapide continuent d'utiliser leur temps ou leurs moyens afin de les aider à poursuivre leur existence. Parfois, cela requiert des sacrifices, pouvant aller jusqu'à la mort. Mais ces plantes résistantes ne trouvent pas le temps de regarder en bas pour voir leurs semblables entourant leurs racines. Elles ne peuvent que lever les yeux vers le grand arbre, un Dieu éternel ou une force de la nature, peut être même la Magie elle-même.

Il n'y avait pas de jardiner pour guider Harry, pas de parent attentionné pour lui donner ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Sans l'amour et l'attention requis pour l'élever, il aurait pu simplement faner. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de croître, loin de là. A la place, Harry a continué à s'élever au-dessus des plantes les plus résistantes. Il s'est fait poussé des épines pour garder les autres à distances, il a développé des poisons pour se protéger des prédateurs. Il est devenu une chose pas tout à fait humaine, pas tout à fait démon, autre qu'une plante. Il était l'enfant obstiné de la nature, refusant d'abandonné, défiant le destin. Tout ce que Harry voulait, c'était surpasser ce lis blanc qui poussait dans sa plate-bande, celui que ses parents et aînés essayaient naïvement de protéger. Harry voulait souiller ses pétales blanches de rouge. Puis selon Harry, il pourrait même surpasser le grand arbre, enroulant ses racines autours de lui, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce que son dernier souffle le quitte, et alors, il lui dira :

«_ Une fleur fanée ne peut jamais éclore de nouveau, mais un buisson d'épines luttera contre son destin._ »

* * *

Tout a commencé lors de cette froide nuit d'Octobre, la nuit d'Halloween, une plutôt mauvaise imitation de Samhain, le jour de la célébration de la fin de la saison et d'un nouveau commencement. Cependant, cette nuit était conforme à cette ancienne signification, par l'émergence d'une nouvelle ère qui allait changer à jamais l'histoire du monde des sorciers.

Les rires des enfants sorciers résonnaient à ses oreilles alors qu'il avançait en glissant silencieusement sur le sol. Il laissa échapper un léger sifflement d'irritation, et continua dans la rue habitée par les Potters, dans le village de Godric's Hollow. Ses doigts se crispèrent quelque peu à la vue d'une fille habillée d'un costume de moldu. Un simple mouvement de son doigt et la stupide sorcière intéressée par les répugnantes coutumes des Sangs-de-Bourbe serait à jamais réduite au silence. La magie le stupéfiait. Grâce à la magie, il avait obtenu un pouvoir incommensurable lui donnant de multiples possibilités qu'il choisissait ou non d'exploiter. Avec un air renfrogné, il continua d'avancer sur un chemin sinueux et solitaire ne menant apparemment à rien. Le portail n'était pas fermé à clé. Il entendit les battants grincer, se balançant faiblement dans le vent. D'un léger mouvement, le portail s'ouvrit et il entra.

— Manoir Potter, Rue Coeur-de-Lion, Godric's Hollow, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La maison surgit de nul part, comme si on avait soufflé le revêtement de neige la recouvrant et la cachant des yeux des gens normaux. Voldemort esquissa un rictus en voyant la bâtisse apparaître devant lui.

Après avoir neutralisé d'un sortilège l'imprudent Potter traître à son sang et sa chère Sang-de-Bourbe, Voldemort se dirigea vers la nurserie à l'étage. Apparemment, toutes les lumières étaient allumés. Il jura, regrettant le confort et les lumières tamisées de sa demeure. A l'étage, toutes les portes étaient fermées, sauf celle située au bout du couloir. La poignée touchait à peine le cadre de la porte, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Un claquement de doigt plus tard, Voldemort posa son regard condescendant sur les deux berceaux placés l'un à côté de l'autre. Les yeux effrayés qui lui rendirent son regard savait qu'il n'était ni un parent ni un ami, malgré la jeunesse de leur propriétaire. Voldemort regarda les jumeaux avec dédain : deux morveux inutiles, obstacles sur son chemin vers la maîtrise de la mort et des arts occultes.

— Dommage que vos parents chéris ne puissent pas voir ça. Je me serai délecter de leurs cris, lorsqu'ils auraient vu la lumière s'éteindre de vos yeux, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Après avoir sortit sa baguette, Voldemort la pointa entre les jumeaux.

_Dans des moments comme ça, j'aimerai que le sortilège de la mort puisse être utilisé contre plusieurs personnes en même temps_, songea-t-il. _Mais comme vous allez tous les deux mourir, je pense que l'ordre importe peu ce soir._

D'innocents yeux marrons le regardaient d'un des berceaux, tandis que de l'autre, de glacials yeux le transperçait jusque dans les profondeurs de son âme. Il réprima un frisson. Après tout, les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne sont pas censés exprimer de telles émotions, révélateur de faiblesse. Voldemort réalisé que ces yeux étaient d'un vert qui lui était beaucoup trop familier. Mais ces yeux ne contenaient pas la moindre crainte. Au contraire, ils brillaient d'une intelligence et d'une maturité qui dépassaient celles d'un enfant de son âge.

— _Avada Kedavra_, s'exclama Voldemort, pointant sa baguette sur l'enfant au yeux verts qui le déconcertait.

A sa surprise, l'enfant pointa un doigt vers lui, et fit apparaître une boule d'énergie noire. Quand le sortilège de mort entra en contact avec cette magie, il rebondit vers Voldemort avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

_C'est impossible... Pourquoi la prophétie s'accomplit comme ça ? En essayant de l'arrêter, n'aurais-je pas plutôt accélérer sa réalisation ? Maudit soit le destin..._, pensa Voldemort avant d'être totalement neutralisé par son redoutable sortilège.

* * *

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

_Et les Ténèbres le marqueront comme leur égal, mais l'autre aura un pouvoir que la Lumière ignore._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Cette fic est la traduction de ****_The Darker Half_**** par hrhgoldentrio3.**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à hrhgoldentrio3.

**Note du traducteur **: Salut à tous, voici comme promis le deuxième chapitre :) Bon, moi je vais me coucher, vous, profitez-en. Merci aux deux reviewers et à tous ceux qui ont ajouté en favoris et qui suivent l'histoire ! Sachez que je traduis et transmet vos reviews à l'auteur de la fic. N'hésitez donc pas à laisser votre avis pour lui (ou pour moi concernant la traduction).

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, ou simplement les phrases qui vous semblent bizarre, afin que je puisse faire les modifications appropriées.

**Date** : 8 juin 2014

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il n'était jamais vraiment abusé, ni ouvertement négligé. La famille Potter restait une famille quoi que quiconque puisse penser, et tous les habitants de la maison étaient considérés comme des membres de cette famille. Pourtant, cela blessait le jeune Harry de se dire qu'il était de moindre importance.

Les conséquences de la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui se déroulèrent très rapidement. Harry s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital à Ste Mangouste. En se levant, encore étourdi par ce qui s'était passé, il nota les murmures d'excitation et le sentiment de joie dans la chambre.

— Oh, mon chéri, dit mère, remarquant que Harry était réveillé. Je suis contente que tu n'ai pas été blessé trop sévèrement. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Harry cligna des yeux, confus.

— Jamie ? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

Harry était le plus âgé des jumeaux, appelé Harold Charlus Potter, d'après les noms de ses ancêtres. James Daniel Potter était plus jeune d'environ deux minutes, nommé d'après James lui même et Daniel, le père de Lily. Harry agissait vraiment comme un grand frère pour Jamie, presque comme un protecteur. Jamie était toujours maladroit et semblait se précipiter tête la première dans la moindre situation. Parfois, Harry essayait de l'arrêter ou de lui tirer légèrement la manche pour le prévenir.

Harry se souvenait d'un homme effrayant qui avait essayé de les menacer, Jamie et lui, Harry avait essayé de protéger Jamie. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa qu'il avait réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à faire disparaître le méchant bonhomme.

Lily sourit et lui fit un câlin.

— Oh Harry, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses comprendre ça, mais ton frère Jamie a fait quelque chose de très, très bien. Il a sauvé le monde d'un méchant et vous a protégé tous les deux de lui.

Harry réfléchit un peu à ces mots. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, essayant d'appréhender la version des faits que venait de lui dire sa mère. Il ne se souvenait pas de Jamie faisant quoi que ce soit au méchant bonhomme, mais tant que la famille Potter était sauve, alors cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

— Bien Jamie ! répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Les célébrations suivirent rapidement après ça. La capture et le procès de Peter Pettigrew furent très durs pour James et Lily, mais ils savait qu'ils devaient surpasser la trahison de celui qui n'avait jamais été un véritable ami, mais seulement un lâche. Pettigrew fût mit en prison, avec beaucoup d'autres Mangemorts qui avaient été accusés.

Le Monde Magique célébra pendant des semaines la fin de la guerre. Même s'il s'agissait d'un événement historique, pas grand chose ne changea dans la famille Potter. Ils retournèrent au Manoir Potter dans la province anglaise. Jamie et Harry furent tous deux traités comme des enfants de leur âge sont traités. Lily et James passèrent du temps à s'occuper des jumeaux, et Sirius et Remus les visitèrent souvent. Le Manoir Potter était souvent emplit de rires et de sourires joyeux.

Tout changea un jour ensoleillé quand Dumbledore arriva au Manoir par Poudre de Cheminette. Le bienveillant Albus Dumbledore ajusta doucement ses lunettes avant de saluer les parents Potter, heureux de le voir. Il sourit et tapota les têtes de Harry et Jamie. Harry, de nature inquisitive, réalisa que Dumbledore n'avait pas la même étincelle dans le regard que d'habitude.

Harry et Jamie jouèrent dans le salon pendant que Dumbledore discutait avec James et Lily dans la salle à manger. Harry ignorait que son sort était en train d'être décidé à à peine 5 mètres de lui.

Quand Mère et Père sortir de la pièce, Harry remarqua qu'ils donnèrent toujours le même sourire aux jumeaux, mais que qu'il émanait d'eux comme une sensation de tristesse. Lorsqu'ils pensaient que personne ne les regardait, leurs sourires se transformaient en froncement de sourcils et leurs rides autours des yeux se transformaient en plis profonds sur le front.

Lors de ses 3 ans, Harry réalisa que quelque chose avait changé chez ses parents. Ils jouaient toujours avec les jumeaux, Mère préparait toujours de délicieux repas, et Jamie et lui avaient une histoire tous les soir avant de se coucher. Mais... Harry remarqua que Jamie obtenait toujours un peu plus d'attention. Il était toujours habillé et nourri en premier, ou on lui parlait toujours avant Harry. Harry avait toujours la même chose que Jamie, mais toujours après lui. Harry devint très confus, parce que dans son esprit, il se voyait toujours comme le plus âgé.

La première fois que Sirius et Remus, les oncles favoris de Harry, vinrent les voir après la visite de Dumbledore, ce dernier remarqua qu'ils n'agissaient pas comme d'habitude. Comme Harry était le plus âgé, Oncle Sirius était son parrain. Lui et James étant quasiment des frères, il voulait absolument devenir le parrain du premier né. Cependant, Oncle Sirius semblait être attiré par Jamie. Harry était plutôt du genre silencieux et observateur, il n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par les farces. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Oncle Remus s'intéresse à lui du fait de leurs similitudes, les deux étant silencieux et aimant les livres. Mais la première fois que ses oncles leurs rendirent visite, les parents Potter eurent une longue discussion avec Sirius et Remus. Quand ils revinrent de leur terrible discussion dans la salle à manger, Remus fixa silencieusement Jamie avec un regard de sympathie et de pitié qu'Harry ne compris pas sur le moment.

Ses oncles donnèrent leurs cadeaux à Jamie d'abord, et ensuite à Harry. Comme il était un petit garçon de 3 ans plutôt intelligent, Harry remarqua des petits détails : les cadeaux de Jamie coûtaient plus cher, ou étaient plus gros ou plus populaire parmi les enfants sorciers. Harry commença à réaliser qu'il n'était qu'une arrière-pensée pour la famille Potter.

* * *

Quand Noël arriva cette année-là, Harry et Jamie étaient tous les deux serré l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit. Ils partageaient la même chambre, Harry étant incapable de se séparer de Jamie en raison de son besoin de le protéger. Aussi tôt que possible ce matin là, ils descendirent tout excités dans le salon pour commencer à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Leurs éclats de rire et leur joie à la vue de la grosse pile de présents réveillèrent Lily et James, et ils se joignirent à eux, riant avec les jumeaux.

Harry remarqua que sa pile de cadeaux était significativement plus petite que celle de Jamie, mais Harry se dit qu'il avait peut être les présents de bonne qualité alors que Jamie en avait simplement plus, mais de qualité moindre. Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça doucement quand il réalisa que Jamie avait non seulement beaucoup de cadeaux, mais que ceux-ci étaient également de bonne qualité. Harry ne reçut que des cadeaux de sa famille et ses amis les plus proches, alors que Jamie semblait en avoir reçu de partout dans le monde. Lily et James se tinrent de chaque côté de Jamie, examinant ses présents avant de lui permettre de les ouvrir. Après que Jamie ait joyeusement ouvert ses cadeaux Lily et James notèrent soigneusement les noms des généreux admirateurs afin de les remercier plus tard. La lèvre inférieur d'Harry trembla légèrement alors qu'il comparait ses cadeaux avec ceux de Jamie, mais il refusa de gâcher le Noël des Potter et en particulier de son cher jumeau.

— Nous avons aussi un autre cadeau pour toi, Jamie ! dit Père avec exubérance.

— Et pour Harry aussi, ajouta Lily.

— Nous avons décidé de vous laisser avoir chacun votre chambre ! s'exclama Père. Après tout, avec tous ces nouveaux jouets, vous ne pouvez plus partager votre minuscule chambre plus longtemps. Nous avons déjà décorés vos chambres, elles sont à l'étage.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent à l'étage, grimpant l'un après l'autre et criant avec excitation. Lily et James sourirent en voyant Jamie bouche bée devant sa chambre décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, adjacente à la chambre des parents. Jamie sauta sur son lit et rigola, tout content.

Harry avait suivit Jamie dans sa nouvelle chambre. La joie de son frère était contagieuse et il devint de plus en plus excité à l'idée de sa propre chambre. En sortant de la chambre de son jumeau, Harry regarda la porte juste à côté, mais à sa déception, ce n'était qu'une chambre d'ami. D'abord un peu confus, il se précipita vers la chambre de l'autre côté de celle de ses parents, mais seulement pour y trouver une pièce transformée en espace de rangement. Maintenant très déconcerté, Harry couru vers la seule autre chambre disponible à l'étage, celle à côté de la grande bibliothèque des Potter. Se raidissant, Harry ouvrit la porte et se détendit à la vue de sa chambre, décoré comme celle de Jamie. Seulement, il réalisa que celle de Jamie avait un lit double alors que la sienne n'avait qu'un lit simple.

En se retournant, Harry vit par la porte sa mère et son père sortir de la chambre de Jamie en le tenant chacun par une main et lui expliquant toutes les nouveautés. Harry alla les rejoindre, et s'éclaircie la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses parents.

— Désolé gamin, mais la seule autre bonne chambre était à côté de la bibliothèque, expliqua James.

— J'espère que tu l'aimes, ajouta Lily. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup lire donc nous nous sommes dit qu'une chambre à côté de la bibliothèque serait bien pour toi, Harry.

Harry se força à sourire.

— Je l'adore ! Et je suis content que Jamie et moi, on ait chacun nos chambre, pasqu'on est des grands !

Ils se dirigèrent tous en bas pour profiter du repas de Noël. Harry s'attarda en haut des escaliers.

— J'aime lire, papa et maman, mais je vous aime encore plus, Jamie et vous, chuchota Harry.

Le jour suivant, après avoir trier les cadeaux, Jamie et Harry commencèrent la longue et fastidieuse tâche de signer de leur gribouillage d'enfant les cartes de remerciement qui seraient envoyées par hibou. James et Lily avaient fait une longue liste de donateurs pour les cadeaux de Jamie, mais Harry avait oublié de leur demander de prendre note également pour ses propres cadeaux.

— Harry, comment as-tu pu oublier de noter qui remercier ? Et maintenant qu'on a jeté tous les emballages, on ne va plus savoir à qui envoyer une carte, le réprimanda Lily.

Harry ne voyait pas tellement où était le problème. Tous ses cadeaux ne provenaient que d'amis proches ou de la famille, donc ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de gens à remercier. Sa mère et son père semblaient nerveux avec la longue liste des admirateurs de Jamie, Harry s'excusa donc légèrement, sans tenir compte du fait qu'il n'avait que 3 ans et qu'il ne pouvait pas écrire d'où provenait ses cadeaux lui-même.

Cette nuit là, Harry se sentit un peu malheureux de s'être fait crier dessus. Il était aussi troublé par le silence de l'aile Est du manoir Potter, comme il en était le seul habitant. Harry n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée de dormir dans une autre chambre que celle de son jumeau, car lorsque l'un d'eux se sentait mal, il venait partager le lit de l'autre.

Harry ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre de son frère.

— Jamie, murmura Harry.

Mais à sa surprise, Jamie n'était pas dans son lit. Après avoir réfléchi pendant un moment, Harry se dit qu'il était peut être aux toilettes. Il attendit, assis sur le bord du lit de Jamie. Après avoir attendu 15 minutes en écoutant les tic-tacs de l'horloge, Harry arrêta de balancer ses pieds et soupira. Il savait que Jamie ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps aux toilettes. Un peu inquiet, Harry alla dans la chambre de ses parents pour leur dire qu'il ne savait pas où était Jamie.

Quand il poussa la porte déjà entrouverte, Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de Jamie niché entre son père et sa mère. Jamie s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures et Lily lui caressa la tête. Ne voulant pas déranger ce moment paisible, Harry ferma doucement la porte et retourna dans sa chambre.

Une fois allongé sur son lit et recouvert de ses draps, il retourna tous ces nouveaux événements dans son esprit. Envolées les nuits où Jamie venait chercher du réconfort dans le lit de Harry, ou vice versa. Jamie dépendait maintenant de son père et de sa mère, mais Harry savait quelque part dans son cœur qu'il ne serait pas autant le bienvenu que Jamie dans le lit de ses parents. Harry ressenti son échec en tant que grand frère, contrarié de ne plus pouvoir réconforté son jumeau. Il essaya de se convaincre que tout irait bien tant que Jamie serait heureux. Mais ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses draps alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la famille Potter.

* * *

Pour le 4ème anniversaire des jumeaux, la famille Potter décida d'organiser une grande fête. Apparemment, leur 4ème anniversaire était aussi l'anniversaire du début de la guerre, quelque chose comme le 10ème. Des invitations furent envoyées à de nombreuses familles de Sang-Pur, ainsi qu'à beaucoup d'anciens professeurs et d'amis proches des Potter.

Harry et Jamie étaient tous les deux impatient à l'idée de leur fête d'anniversaire. Ils pensaient qu'une plus grande fête signifiait plus de nourriture, de bonbons, de cadeaux et d'attention. Ils réfléchirent à tous les cadeaux et la nourriture qu'il y aurait, et se parlèrent plus que d'habitude. Dernièrement, Jamie passait plus de temps avec son père et sa mère pendant qu'Harry explorait la bibliothèque des Potter.

Le matin de la célébration, Jamie fut habillé, et James et Lily s'affairairent autours de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était parfait pour sa grande fête. Harry fut habillé et nourri après lui. Quand la fête commença, Lily et James dirent à Harry et Jamie d'accueillir les invités avec un sourire et de converser poliment avec eux.

Alors que la journée s'écoulait, tout le monde profita de la nourriture délicieuse, des merveilleuses discussions, et des charmants jumeaux Potter. Mais l'excitation d'Harry à l'idée de son propre anniversaire diminua progressivement lorsqu'il remarqua de nombreux détails. Quand il marchait sans Jamie, il y avait toujours un invité pour lui demander où était son frère jumeau, ou s'il connaissait des détails sur lui, ou comment c'était d'être le frère du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Ne voulant pas se mettre en colère pour ce genre de commentaires, Harry prit sur lui et joua son rôle.

A l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde s'assit selon les règles de plan de table des Sang-Purs. Harry s'assit à côté de Jamie, qui s'assit à côté du maître de maison, James Potter. Harry était habitué à ce genre de plan de table, et put entièrement apprécier son repas. Cependant, il remarqua quelques sorciers et sorcières à l'allure sévère qui les regardait avec des regards interrogatifs. Il ne réalisa que plus tard qu'ils étaient de familles Sang-Purs et qu'ils étaient confus par le fait que l'héritier et premier né n'était pas assis à côté du maître de maison.

Quand Lily dévoila l'énorme pièce montée en forme de terrain de Quidditch avec des balais volants enchantés et plusieurs balles du jeu, Harry et Jamie étaient bouche bée. C'était comme le paradis du sucre pour les jeunes jumeaux. Jamie fut servie en premier, et quand Harry reçut sa part, il réalisa que son nom sur le gâteau était plus petit et n'arrivait qu'en second. Il repoussa cette idée, mais fut malgré tout un peu ennuyé.

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, lors de laquelle Jamie avait reçu l'habituelle plus grosse pile de cadeaux, les invités commencèrent à partir. Lorsque que leurs oncles partirent enfin, la nuit était bien avancée et Harry et Jamie furent envoyé au lit. Harry se déshabilla en baillant et se cogna en ouvrant ses tiroirs pour trouver y un pyjama convenable. En grimaçant et frottant l'endroit douloureux, il choisit son pyjama préféré avec des Vifs d'Or que sa mère lui préparait d'habitude mais avait oublié de sortir ce matin là. Harry alla se loger entre ses couvertures, les laissant un peu déborder pour que ses parents le borde en venant lui dire bonne nuit. Il ferma les yeux en les attendant. Après ce qu'il sembla être un long moment pour un enfant normal, Harry commença à être impatient et se demanda si ses parents étaient toujours en train de nettoyer les restes de la fêtes.

Il sortit de son lit, en trébuchant presque sur ses vêtements sales au passage. Après avoir descendu les escaliers et vu personne au rez-de-chaussé, Harry remonta pour aller dans la chambre de ses parents. En passant devant la chambre de son frère, il entendit le rire retentissant de son père et celui plus doux de sa mère alors qu'ils lisaient tous les deux une histoire à Jamie. Harry s'attarda un peu, savourant le bonheur de ses parents avec Jamie, avant de retourner à moitié endormi dans son lit pour attendre un peu plus longtemps ses parents. Finalement, au moment où Harry allait s'endormir, Lily et James entrèrent dans sa chambre. Tous les deux paraissaient épuisés mais ils sourirent malgré tout à Harry avant de le border en l'embrassant sur le front.

— Une histoire ? demanda Harry, somnolent.

Son père et sa mère se regardèrent avant de soupirer. Lily lui répondit, caressant ses cheveux :

— Désolé mon chéri, mais ton père et moi sommes fatigué à cause de la soirée. Il n'y aura pas d'histoire ce soir.

Harry hocha la tête, et se retourna dans son lit pendant qu'ils éteignaient la lumière. James jura en se prenant les pieds dans les vêtements de Harry. Il réprimanda Harry pour les avoir laissé par terre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitter la chambre, Harry sentit ses yeux piquer et refoula ses larmes. Ses parents mentaient-ils en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui raconter une histoire ? Ou étaient-ils simplement incapable de lui consacrer un peu de temps ? Et pourquoi se souciaient-ils tant de l'état de rangement de la chambre de Harry ? La chambre de Jamie était souvent bien plus désordonnée que la sienne, mais Père et Mère rangeaient toujours derrière lui ou demandaient à un elfe de maison de nettoyer.

Pour la première fois dans son enfance mais pas la dernière, Harry éprouva les sentiments d'un enfant qui ne se sentait pas désiré. Bien qu'il aimait ses parents, ce fut l'une des première fois où il se sentit ignoré et inférieur à Jamie. Harry se demanda ce qui faisait de Jamie quelqu'un de si spécial comparé à lui.

Harry souhaita silencieusement que tout redevienne normal le lendemain, comme le jour avant que Dumbledore ne vienne au Manoir Potter et ne dise à ses parents de pénibles nouvelles qui les firent changer.

Alors que le sommeil emportait le petit garçon, une seule larme s'échappa de ses yeux d'un vert glacé.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Cette fic est la traduction de ****_The Darker Half_**** par hrhgoldentrio3.**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à hrhgoldentrio3.

**Note du traducteur **: Salut à tous, voilà (enfin) le 3ème chapitre. J'essaye de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas rattraper trop rapidement la version anglaise (4 chapitres pour le moment, l'auteur a ses exams et devrait bientôt poster le 5ème chapitre, j'espère). Non en vrai, je suis en vacances et je voyage, donc j'ai pas trop eu le temps de me pencher dessus. Surtout que les chapitres sont de plus en plus long J'ai eu quelques difficultés de trad, notamment pour "wandless magic", si vous avez de meilleurs idées. Prochain chapitre, POUDLARD :) Je traduirai également les notes de l'auteur plus tard (explication sur les baguettes notamment).

Sachez que je traduis toutes les reviews et que je les envoie à l'auteur. Je ne suis également pas fan des notes de début de chapitre trop longues, je répond donc par MP à toutes les reviews.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, ou simplement les phrases qui vous semblent bizarre, afin que je puisse faire les modifications appropriées.

**Date** : 2 juillet 2014

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

A plusieurs reprises, Harry essaya d'apprécier sa situation au sein de la famille Potter. Il voulait désespérément faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Dans son esprit, Harry se souvenait encore des photos de la parfaite famille prise plusieurs mois avant cette nuit impossible à oublier. Mais tout comme la maison et ces photos lors de cette terrible nuit, il semblait que sa famille aimante ne serait plus jamais la même.

Il n'était pas approprié pour un enfant qui n'avait pas encore atteint la puberté de ressentir ça. Harry savait maintenant à quoi les adules faisaient références lorsqu'ils parlaient de faire semblant ou de mettre un masque. Il essayait toujours d'aimer sa famille comme avant, mais n'était pas sûr que cela soit réciproque. Si seulement il pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était, s'il pouvait continuer de sourire, alors peut être sa famille redeviendrait comme avant, gentille et attentionnée. Harry ne pensait qu'à ça.

Sa mère et son père continuaient à s'occuper de lui, mais plus de façon directe comme avant. Ils s'occupaient de ses besoins, en s'assurant par exemple qu'il avait assez à manger, qu'il avait de quoi s'habiller et qu'il n'était pas malade. Mais ils oubliaient de vérifier si ses besoins émotionnels étaient respectés.

Mais jour après jour, après avoir observé silencieusement les relations de ses parents et oncles avec Jamie, tout semblait devenir de plus en plus clair pour Harry. Les nuits passaient et sa chambre devenait plus froide sans personne pour venir lui dire bonsoir. Le cœur de Harry commença alors à geler. Envolé, l'optimisme de Harry, comme quoi ses liens familiaux étaient indestructibles, que rien ne pouvait empêcher sa famille de le soutenir. La perspective qu'avait Harry sur les choses s'élargit. Il découvrit un aspect de la vie que son frère bien aimé ne pourrait jamais ressentir.

* * *

— Harry, c'est l'heure de se lever ! cria Lily à travers sa porte, après avoir réveillé Jamie. Le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt, Jamie est déjà en bas.

Harry grogna quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une réponse, puis roula hors de son lit. Il s'attendait presque à ce que sa mère lui demande s'il était bien levé, mais elle était déjà partie. Il se leva et repoussa à contre-cœur sa masse de cheveux de devant ses yeux pour trouver ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. En baillant, il ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers.

— 'Jour, marmonna Harry en entrant dans la salle à manger.

L'élégante table à manger n'était utilisée que depuis récemment pour tous les repas. Il y a deux ans environ, les Potter se réunissaient autour de la petite table de la cuisine pour prendre leur repas. Il n'était alors pas inhabituel d'entendre des rires venir de la cuisine, ou de voir Lily devant la gazinière en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Maintenant, les elfes de maison préparaient la majorité des repas, et le service de table de la salle à manger était de meilleur qualité.

N'entendant pas de réponse, Harry commença à se servir de harengs et était sur le point de prendre le dernier toast quand Jamie s'écria :

— Hé, j'allais prendre ça !

Harry regarda Jamie, dont le visage joufflu affichait une expression indignée, puis se tourna vers ses parents qui le regardèrent à peine, avec un regard suggestif. Soupirant, Harry retira sa main. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma rapidement.

— Père, allez-vous m'emmenez jouer encore au Quidditch ? demanda Jamie, la bouche pleine.

— Désolé, nous avons un visiteur aujourd'hui qui arrivera dans 2 heures, répondit son père, dont la bouche était tout aussi pleine. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore, tu te souviens, il était à Poudlard avec nous.

Harry, surpris, leva les yeux vers son père. Bon, d'abord parce que le visiteur ne venait apparemment que pour Jamie. Ensuite, parce Jamie ne faisait référence qu'à lui pour aller jouer au Quidditch. Et enfin, parce que c'était Dumbledore qui venait leur rendre visite.

D'après les histoires que Harry et Jamie avaient entendu de Dumbledore, il était apparemment un homme important qui avait beaucoup aider les Potter pendant la guerre. Harry savait également grâce à ses lectures que Dumbledore avait aussi aider dans une guerre différente avec un dénommé Grindelwald, et était impliqué dans les affaires du Ministère de la Magie.

— Pourquoi, père ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

Son père prit le temps de finir son toast avant de répondre :

— Hum, il vient pour donner des cours particuliers à Jamie pour, tu sais...

James lança un regard à Lily, qui dit :

— Harry, je sais que tu voulais qu'Albus te donne également des cours, mais nous pensons que ce serait mieux que Jamie en profite.

Lily donna à Harry un sourire aimable, et Harry sourit instinctivement en hochant la tête. Mais quand les discussions banales reprirent autours de la table, Harry plissa le front. Il savait que Jamie était toujours favorisé par rapport à lui, parce qu'il était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Les parents de Harry n'avaient jamais utilisé le statut de Jamie comme une excuse, mais Harry avait toujours su que c'était la vrai raison.

Après avoir attendu dans sa chambre pendant quelques heures, jouant à contre-cœur avec les anciens jouets de Jamie, Harry entendit le son de quelqu'un arriver par la cheminée. Harry descendit les escaliers et regarda autours de lui pour voir le Professeur Dumbledore enlever délicatement la suie de sa longue barbe.

— Ah, cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas vu le Manoir Potter, contrairement à Godric's Hollow. James, Lily ? dit Dumbledore avec ses habituelles étincelles dans les yeux. Jamie, tu as aussi bien grandi ces dernières années. Je suis enchanté de te donner des cours dans n'importe quel sujet qui pourra t'être utile dans le futur, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Jamie. Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a bien un dénommé Harry qui vit dans cette maison également ? demanda directement Dumbledore à James et Lily.

Son père et sa mère échangèrent un regard, et étaient sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour dire qu'Harry était simplement là-haut et qu'il voulait rester dans sa chambre, quand Harry descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier et alla se placer au milieu du salon.

— Monsieur, vous ne vous trompez pas. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry avec un léger hochement de tête.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent un peu devant le ton formel et l'attitude humble et mature de Harry. Souriant de nouveau, malgré l'absence d'étincelles dans son regard, il répondit :

— Harry, mon garçon, je suis ici pour donner des cours particuliers à ton frère qui pourront l'aider dans le futur, si cela ne te dérange pas.

— Oui monsieur, c'est bon pour moi. Je veux dire, tout ce qu'il faut pour Jamie, répondit Harry, curieux de savoir pourquoi on lui demandait son opinion.

« Oui », c'était toujours la réponse que Harry donnait. Tout et n'importe quoi pour Jamie. Pendant que Dumbledore et Jamie se dirigeaient vers la salle d'étude, Harry prit congé de ses parents pour aller dans la bibliothèque des Potter.

La bibliothèque des Potter était très grande, pour une personne normale, mais elle n'était rien en comparaison avec les bibliothèques des Sang-Purs les plus anciens ou même de celle de Poudlard. Il y avait un certain nombre de livres antiques et de grande valeurs qui ne pouvaient être trouvés que dans la bibliothèque des Potter, et Harry appréciait le coin sur les Moldus que sa mère avait ajouté. Lily appréciait toujours la littérature moldue classique et possédait de nombreux livres sur l'éducation moldue dont elle ne pouvait sans doute pas se séparer.

Harry contempla ses options en pianotant sur les tranches des livres devant lui. Il aimait ses parents, mais il savait que la venue de Dumbledore signifiait le début de sa chute, dans une certaine mesure. Il savait que bientôt, les conversations lors des repas ne seraient plus que sur les réussites de Jamie lors de son entrainement, et que celui-ci recevrait encore plus de cadeaux pour le récompenser.

Harry détestait ça. Il savait qu'il ne recevrait rien du tout. Il détestait le mot « rien », parce qu'il était trop représentatif de ce qu'il ressentait pour la famille Potter.

Harry feuilleta un livre intitulé _Les Bases des Sortilèges_. Qui avait besoin de compagnie ou de confort quand aucun des deux n'étaient possible ? Harry se débrouillait très bien tout seul, sans Dumbledore, sans ses parents, sans son frère et son statut. Il pouvait se faire des amis, même si tout le monde voudrait d'abord être ami avec son frère. Après tout, Harry n'avait rien de spécial comparé à lui. Pourquoi jouer avec Harry quand on pouvait jouer avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, celui qui avait défait le plus grand mage noir de ces 20 dernières années ?

Il leur prouverait. Il leur prouverait qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qu'il obtiendrait par ses propres moyens. Pas quelque chose hérité de sa famille, ni quoi que ce soit accompli par un bébé ne connaissant rien à la magie. Harry voulait obtenir quelque chose qui le ferait paraître égal, voir supérieur, à Jamie.

Et quel meilleur moyen d'atteindre cet objectif que d'exceller dans tout ce que Jamie déteste ? Harry adorait lire. Il pouvait ainsi obtenir des connaissances que Jamie ne serait jamais capable d'appréhender. Harry voulait comprendre le monde, celui dont il avait appris l'existence dans les livres, contrairement à Jamie, qui préférait rester dans son cocon entre les murs du Manoir Potter et par ses parents.

Chaque jour, Harry lisait. Chaque semaine, Harry remettait en place cinq livres ou plus qu'il avait lu pendant la semaine. Des sortilèges aux potions, en passant par la littérature moldue, Harry augmenta ses connaissances pendant que Jamie apprenait avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci donnait des leçons à Jamie deux fois par semaine, alors qu'Harry restait consacré à ses études.

Plusieurs années auparavant, James avait demandé s'il était nécessaire d'avoir des tuteurs pour les enfants Potter, comme c'était le cas dans beaucoup de familles Sang-Pur. Lily avait protesté contre ce système, n'était pas habitué à ce genre de pratiques. Elle avait donc éduqué Harry et Jamie, leur apprenant les bases que l'on apprenait à l'école primaire, mais peut être pas de façon suffisamment approfondie, contrairement aux éducations moldues et sorcières. Cependant, comme il n'y avait pas de tests ou de pré-requis pour être admis à Poudlard, beaucoup de familles de sorciers n'engageaient pas de tuteurs.

James et Lily avait d'abord haussé les sourcils devant le comportement inhabituel de Harry, mais ils l'ont vite attribué au fait qu'il était un enfant inhabituel. Après tout, leurs standards étaient basés sur Jamie, qui représentait l'enfant parfait du fait de sa réputation. Jamie était bruyant, turbulent, et ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser, comme n'importe quel enfant normal. Rapidement, James et Lily finirent par simplement ignorer le comportement étrange de Harry et le laisser continuer à lire. Au début, Harry était toujours invité à jouer au Quidditch avec James et Jamie, ou à aller jouer avec Jamie et un ami. Mais au bout d'un moment, les invitations commencèrent à décliner.

Harry s'éloignait de sa famille et de quiconque voulant pouvant devenir un ami. Il justifiait son comportement en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours leur prouver ce qu'il valait et gagner leur affection plus tard, après avoir travailler dur. Cependant, Harry n'avais pas réalisé que ses choix avaient pour conséquence un cercle vicieux où l'affection et l'amour de ses proches déclinaient progressivement. En étant ignoré par ses parents, Harry s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Le reste des gens s'étaient alors éloigné de lui. C'était plus difficile pour ses parents, ses oncles, et Dumbledore d'apprécier un enfant aussi introverti.

Harry avait rapidement découvert les vieux livres d'école de sa mère et avait commencé à les étudier. (Son père les avaient tous jeté, comme prévu, dès qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme.) Il commença avec la première année, et avait progressé jusqu'à la troisième année. Entre temps, Harry lut des livres supplémentaires sur tous les sujets qui l'intéressaient, comme l'Animagi, les traditions des Sang-Purs, le gouvernement moldus, les sciences moldues, les créatures magiques, la magie sans baguette, et les sorts informulés.

La magie sans baguette était ce qui l'avait le plus intéressé au début. Sans baguette, Harry ne connaissait que des concepts et n'avait pas assez d'informations pour mettre en œuvre ses connaissances afin d'utiliser la magie. Même si la magie sans baguette était considérée comme de la magie avancée, que la plupart des sorciers adultes étaient incapable de maîtriser, Harry avait une théorie différente sur le sujet. La raison pour laquelle la magie sans baguette était difficile pour les adultes était parce qu'ils étaient habitués à utiliser une baguette. La magie était innée et circulait dans tout le corps des sorciers, comme une source presque infinie qui pouvait tout faire. Mais le problème, c'était comment obtenir cette magie qui était à l'intérieur et la maîtriser pour atteindre ses objectifs. Les baguettes, du fait de leur cœur, émettaient une énergie magique et pouvaient s'aligner et raisonner avec la magie des sorciers. C'est comme ça qu'une baguette choisissait un sorcier. L'énergie magique de la baguette agissait comme un catalyseur pour extraire l'énergie contenue dans le corps du sorcier, afin de transmettre la magie dans des objets. Cela expliquait également pourquoi la magie pouvait fonctionner sur des objets non-magiques. La baguette était une porte de sortie permettant à l'énergie du sorcier d'interagir avec l'objet. Cependant, en supprimant la baguette de l'équation, l'acte magique est simplifié, comme la magie du sorcier n'a plus à passer par la baguette pour atteindre l'objet.

Les enfants plus jeunes pouvaient facilement faire de la magie accidentelle. Pour Harry, il s'agissait d'une forme de magie sans baguette et informulée. Les enfants possédaient une magie brute et non-entraînée qui n'avait jamais requis une baguette. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre son énergie brute et s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette dès le début, alors celle-ci serait plus forte et plus rapide car elle ne passerai par aucun objet intermédiaire comme une baguette. Alors seulement, cette personne pourrait apprendre à utiliser une baguette plus efficacement, notamment parce que sa compréhension de la magie serait basée sur son énergie magique brute et non sur la croyance que sa baguette fournit la magie et en est la source principale.

Harry lut les livres de la bibliothèque des Potter sur la magie sans baguette, et modifia le curriculum de Poudlard afin d'adapter les cours à son inexpérience à utiliser une baguette. Parfois, il arrivait à appeler la magie qui était en lui naturellement et avec aisance. Pour ça, il n'avait pas besoin de ressentir une émotion intense, contrairement à ce qu'exigeait la magie accidentelle. Harry découvrit également que les formules magiques latines, qui étaient la base des sorts informulés, étaient inutiles pour utiliser cette technique. Bien que les mots de latin pouvaient activer la magie en raison du lien puissant entre cette langue et la création de la magie, l'obtention de la magie à partir du noyau de magie au sein du corps humain permettait d'outrepasser l'utilisation, par la pensée ou la parole, de ces mots, et ne requerrait que d'imaginer ce que l'on souhaitait accomplir. L'utilisation d'un mot permettait seulement de concentrer la magie d'une personne sur une tâche spécifique. C'était une sorte de raccourci pour faire une action, mais la technique informulée était un raccourci encore plus direct.

Grâce aux livres de littérature moldue ou livres d'école primaire moldus appartenant à Lily, Harry comprenait mieux le monde moldu. Bien qu'il ait également lu des livres sur les rites, coutumes et traditions des Sang-Purs, tous fondés sur des préjugés liés à la pureté du sang sorcier, sa compréhension du monde moldu l'empêchait d'être influencé par une telle propagande. Harry découvrit également les merveilles de la science et la technologie moldues. Il était notamment très intéressé par les ressemblances entre la chimie et les potions, et entre l'arithmétique et l'arithmancie. Selon lui, le monde des moldus était beaucoup plus avancé, et leur sens de l'innovation pouvait parfois leur permettre de surpasser leur manque de magie. Leur façon de penser des objets fonctionnant sans magie permettait à leur créativité de surpasser celle des sorciers, qui développaient rarement de nouveaux sorts.

Harry étudia la défense contre les forces du mal, la botanique, les soins, l'arithmancie, les potions, la divination, et les autres cours de base enseignés à Poudlard. Il approfondit également certains sujets qui n'étaient que rapidement mentionnés dans le curriculum de l'école. Il pensait qu'il serait capable de réussir à Poudlard avec des connaissances équivalents à celles d'un troisième année.

Cependant, malgré ses nouvelles connaissances, Harry n'arrivait pas à améliorer ses relations avec sa famille et ses autres connaissances. Récemment, Jamie avait pris Harry comme bouc émissaire. Après tout, celui-ci était une cible facile. Comme on l'apercevait rarement et qu'il était presque toujours silencieux, Jamie s'arrangea facilement pour que toutes ses bêtises soient attribuées à Harry. Au début, Harry attribua le comportement de son frère à un besoin immature de survivre en poitant du doigt quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il réalisa bientôt le prix du titre de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Son frère Jamie n'était plus quelqu'un qu'il estimait, il n'était plus le doux, gentil et naïf petit frère qu'il connaissait dans les premières années de sa vie. Tous les compliments et les félicitations qu'il recevait pour ses succès et son entrainement lui étaient montés à la tête. Jamie alla plus loin que la simple rivalité fraternelle, et blâmait systématiquement Harry pour éviter d'être puni. Il justifiait ses actions par la supposée infériorité de Harry. De son point de vue, il jouait sur un terrain complètement différent de Harry, même s'il était son frère. Celui-ci était loin d'être à son niveau. Harry n'était qu'une arrière pensée dans l'esprit de Jamie.

Le pire, selon Harry, était que ses parents avait développé un préjugé qui leur faisait toujours voir Jamie sous son meilleur jour, leur faisant croire tout ce qu'il pouvait leur dire. Même s'ils aimaient toujours leur fils aîné, cet amour était incomparable par rapport à leur adoration pour leur plus jeune fils. Jamie venait toujours en premier, même s'il était le plus jeune. James et Lily n'avaient aucun dégoût pour Harry, mais plutôt une légère indifférence à moins que ce que fasse Harry ne soit lié à Jamie.

* * *

La réception de sa lettre de Poudlard fut une petite surprise pour Harry. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le temps était passé aussi vite. Il ne s'était pas non plus rendu compte à quel point il s'était privé de son enfance en ne se concentrant que sur ses attentes et celles des autres.

— Maman, y'a mon bacon préféré ce matin ? demanda Jamie, la bouche pleine.

Lily se tourna vers lui, les yeux un peu triste.

— Oh mon chéri, j'ai complètement oublié de demander aux elfes de maison d'en racheter. Je suis tellement désolé !

Jamie lâcha sa fourchette, qui rebondit sur le sol. Harry, reconnaissant le comportement comme précurseur d'une colère imminente, finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et écarta sa chaise de la scène.

— Maman, t'as oublié mon bacon préféré ? Pourquoi tu m'oublierais ? Je suis pas quelque chose que tu peux oublier, t'sais. Et en plus, tu n'as pas oublié d'avoir les œufs brouillés que Harry préfère, rétorqua Jamie, les joues rouges, en frappant du poing sur la table, avec indignation.

— Tu as demandé aux elfes de préparer des œufs brouillés parce que c'est ce que Harry préfère ? demanda James à Lily, en mâchant d'une façon rappelant beaucoup Jamie.

— Je, hum, n'ai pas réalisé que... marmonna Lily.

Harry se leva, laissant son assiette sur la table et marcha d'un pas vif vers la porte de la salle à manger. En partant, il répondit :

— Malheureusement, les œufs brouillés ne sont pas ce que je préfère. Je suis certain que vous ne demanderiez pas aux elfes de maison de cuisiner mes plats préférés, comme vous ignorez ce que j'aime. A ce sujet, les œufs brouillés font partie des plats préférés de Jamie.

Harry marchait en rond dans le salon pour se calmer, quand il entendit quelque chose taper contre la vitre. Il y avait deux chouettes effrais portant des lettres attachées à leur patte, en train de taper avec leur bec contre la fenêtre. Harry se souvint qu'il y avait une fenêtre toujours ouverte dans la cuisine, là où les Potter avaient l'habitude de manger avant. Maintenant, le courrier était redirigé ici au cas où il contienne quelque chose de dangereux ou que le hibou vole vers Jamie et l'attaque.

Harry ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre (ses parents, paranoïaques comme ils étaient, auraient vérifier pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de dangereux concernant la chouette). Harry détacha les lettre et offrit du Miamhibou à chacune d'elles.

Harry jetta un œil aux lettres et reconnu le sceau de Poudlard facilement identifiable et les adresses écrites sur le devant de chaque enveloppe. Une des lettres était pour Harry, l'autre était pour Jamie.

Harry, sa lettre en main, observa la salle à manger avant d'entrer dans la pièce, en s'assurant bien que Jamie avait stoppé sa colère et que ses parents n'étaient pas énervés contre lui pour son précédent commentaire.

— Cette lettre vient d'arriver, dit Harry en tendant la lettre en question à Lily, qui était la plus calme autour de la table.

Avant qu'elle ne saisisse la lettre, Jamie tendit son bras trapu au dessus de la table, renversant la marmelade, et l'arracha de la main de Harry

— Excuse moi, mais je pense que c'est pour moi, idiot, s'exclama Jamie. Evidemment, c'est ma lettre de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils puissent oublier ça. Je vois que tu n'en as pas reçu, comme c'est intéressant, continua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ne soit pas aussi maladroit la prochaine fois, mon chéri, dit Lily d'un air absent, en épongeant la marmelade.

Harry sentit sa colère montée devant l'indifférence de Lily pour la bêtise de Jamie. Si Harry avait renversé quoi que ce soit, il aurait inévitablement dû nettoyer après avoir été réprimandé.

— C'est la faute de Harry, il ne l'a pas donné à Jamie, dit James en haussant les épaules. Et je crois qu'Harry a sa lettre dans sa main. Bien sûr, je m'attendais à ce que mes deux fils soient admis à Poudlard.

— Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Nous pouvons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse maintenant, et acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour les garçons, s'exclama Lily avec un sourire. Je pense aussi acheter de nouveaux objets pour la maison. Je pense que je vais avoir beaucoup de temps libre une fois que mes chéris seront partis.

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et répliqua :

— C'est parce que tu n'as pas accepté le travail à Poudlard. Enfin, pourquoi voudrais-tu enseigner l'Etude des Moldus ? Même si comme ça, tu pourrais être plus proche de Jamie, je gagne suffisamment en tant qu'Auror. D'ailleurs, j'attend une promotion pour le poste de Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Lily répondit par un sourire incertain. Harry lança un regard curieux vers sa mère. Quand il était plus jeune, sa mère leur racontait, à Jamie et à lui, à quel point Poudlard était merveilleux et qu'elle donnerait tout au monde pour y travailler. Harry se demandait ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, mais quand il remarqua le sourire suffisant de James, il réalisa que sa mère était incapable de se séparer de son père ou de poursuivre ses rêves, parce que celui-ci ne voyait pas sa carrière idéale comme nécessaire.

Après que la famille Potter ait fini de manger leur petit-déjeuner peu équilibré, ils montèrent tous se préparer. Lily s'empressa d'ajuster les vêtements de tout le monde et de choisir des couleurs assorties. Elle voulait qu'ils soient présentables, au cas où la presse serait là.

Harry quitta le manoir en dernier, fermant les yeux avant de prendre la Poudre de Cheminette. Il se prépara à la horde imminente de fans déchaînés, aux flashs des appareils photos magiques, et aux allées bondées. Bien que Harry soit content qu'ils s'intéressent surtout son frère, il se sentait quand même un peu mis à l'écart.

Ils parvinrent à aller dans un magasin qui vendait des parchemins et des plumes avant qu'une foule ne commence à se former. Harry jura silencieusement : apparemment, quelqu'un avait alerté la presse.

— Mr. et Mrs. Potter, pourriez-vous faire une rapide déclaration ?

— Êtes-vous fiers que Jamie soit admis à Poudlard ?

— Vous attendez-vous à ce qu'il fasse de grandes choses là-bas ?

— Mr. Jamie Potter, êtes-vous impatient d'aller à Poudlard ? Dans quelle maison voulez-vous être, et allez-vous passer les sélections pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Harry se renfrogna à l'écoute des questions, qui ne concernaient que Jamie et sa future vie à Poudlard. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi intéressés ? Ce n'est pas comme si aller à Poudlard était un exploit. La plupart des enfants issus de familles de sorciers étaient inscrit comme futur élève à Poudlard. De plus, les première années n'étaient pas autorisés à faire partie des équipes, sauf s'ils s'attendaient à ce que Jamie enfreigne les règles.

Des photos de toute la famille furent prises à Fleury et Botts, et Harry sourit à contre-cœur. Alors que Lily et James les pressèrent pour sortir de la librairie, tout sourire pour les paparazzis, Harry jeta un dernier regard insistant sur les livres de farces et de sortilèges et sorts qu'il aurait souhaité feuilleter s'il avait eu un peu plus de temps.

Il arrivèrent chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, qui était le seul endroit approprié pour fournir des vêtements de haute qualité aux Potter. Jamie fut le premier à faire les essayages. Il dit bruyamment qu'il voulait que son uniforme soit aux couleurs rouge et or des Gryffondors. Il acheta probablement plus de robes que nécessaire, toutes dans la meilleur des qualités sorcières.

Quand ce fut le tour de Harry d'être mesuré, il dit simplement :

— Je préférerai ne pas avoir les couleurs de ma maison sur mon uniforme pour le moment. Je ne suis pas sûr d'où j'irai. Existe t-il des robes avec un sort automatique qui change les couleurs de la robe selon la maison ?

Lily et Jame semblèrent un peu surpris par son commentaire, mais Lily se dit que son côté Serdaigle avait été transmis à au moins un de ses enfants. Jamie, par contre, eut un sourire narquois et dit d'un ton suffisant :

— Il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas assez méritant pour aller à Gryffondor. J'irai évidemment là-bas parce que ce sont les meilleurs. On peut se dépêcher ? Je veux voir les balais au Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, et aller prendre de l'argent à Gringotts.

Il y avait un garçon dans le salon d'essayage juste à côté d'eux, entouré de couturières, comme ce fut le cas pour Jamie. Ses cheveux blond platine était particulièrement visibles. Il parlait avec une voix aristocratique et traînante à une des assistantes. Il regarda Harry, et était sur le point de lui poser des questions sur sa futur maison à Poudlard ou sa famille, quand il aperçu Jamie, ce qui répondit à ses questions. Il se détourna rapidement de la famille Potter, ricanent un peu en entendant le commentaire de Jamie.

Les couturières se dépêchèrent de terminer la robe de Harry après le commentaire de Jamie. Les Potter se hâtèrent ensuite pour aller à Gringotts. Harry ne comprenait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas d'abord commencé par aller à la célèbre banque des sorciers avant d'aller acheter leurs fournitures. Mais il se dit que les Potter avaient assez d'argent en liquide pour ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Ils passèrent le porche, que Harry inspecta, curieux, pour vérifier notamment s'il y avait une barrière ou protection magique. James se freilla un passage jusqu'à un des gobelins derrière le comptoir.

— Le coffre de la famille Potter, dit-il simplement.

Le gobelin remonta ses lunettes et baissa les yeux vers les Potter.

— Les clés ? répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

James bafouilla un moment, marmonnant « Où sont passées ces fichues clés ? » et « Maudits gobelins, pourquoi ont-ils besoin de la clé pour savoir que nous sommes les Potter ? ». Lily soupira, avant de donner la clé au gobelin.

Alors qu'ils étaient escortés vers les coffres par un autre gobelin, Harry inclina la tête en direction du gobelin auquel les Potter avaient manqué de respect. Il s'excusa de leur impolitesse en Gobelbabil. Le gobelin se tourna vers lui avec surprise, avant de hocher la tête avec un demi-sourire.

— Ah, voilà d'intéressantes manières, Mr. Potter, lui dit le gobelin qui leur montrait le chemin.

Lily, James et Jamie étaient trop occupés à discuter entre eux pour l'entendre.

— Oui... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas saisi votre nom, répondit Harry poliment.

— Gripsec, et cela fait bien longtemps qu'un sorcier m'avait demandé mon nom. Comment quelqu'un aussi jeune que vous a appris notre langue ? demanda Gripsec, une lanterne à la main, alors qu'ils montaient à bord d'un wagonnet.

— En lisant surtout. Je m'intéresse beaucoup aux langues magiques, elles sont fascinantes et très utiles. Je voulais essayer de parler dans des conditions réelles aujourd'hui, et je suis surpris que la plupart des gens n'essayent pas de les apprendre pour améliorer les relations entre les sorciers et les autres peuples, remarqua Harry.

— Les sorciers ne s'intéressent pas à ces choses là, Mr. Potter, répondit Gripsec.

Le gobelin se retourna pour se concentrer sur la conduite du wagonnet. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le coffre des Potter, Jamie fut le premier à descendre et tapa impatiemment du pied pour que Gripsec ouvre la large porte.

Après que le gobelin ait mis la clé dans la serrure et passé la main sur les lignes sur le battant, le verrou cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit. Jamie se précipita à l'intérieur avant tout le monde, riant alors qu'il plongeait ses mains dans les piles nettes de Gallions. Harry fronça les sourcils devant son comportement, d'autant plus que ses parents ne s'en souciaient pas.

— Je suis tellement content d'être un Potter, père. Nous possédons tellement plus de choses que les autres. Tu te souviens de ces pauvres Weasley avec qui nous jouions de temps en temps ? Je les ai entendu parler de leur minuscule réserve dans leur coffre situé pas loin du hall, plus haut, dit Jamie d'un ton condescendant.

Lily réprimanda légèrement Jamie pendant que James remplissait un sac de Gallions. Harry effleura des doigts les livres rares qui étaient dans le coffre, parmi les vieux artefacts possédés par les Potter, comme des peintures ou des objets en métal. Il riait silencieusement de l'ignorance de Jamie : les Potter n'étaient pas aussi riche que Jamie semblait le croire. Au vue de l'emplacement du coffre, qui n'était qu'à mi-chemin des coffres appartenant aux familles les plus riches, les Potter étaient plutôt médiocres comparés aux familles de Sang-Pur les plus anciennes dont les possessions étaient situées bien plus bas dans Gringotts. Plus on s'enfonçait, meilleure était la sécurité. Apparemment, il y avait même un dragon tout en bas. De plus, comme il fallait plus longtemps pour y arriver, cela laissait plus de temps pour détecter le voleur.

Après avoir quitté Gringotts, Jamie aperçu l'enseigne d'Ollivander et les tira tout excité vers le magasin, criant qu'il avait besoin de savoir quelle serait sa baguette tout de suite.

Une clochette sonna quand Jamie ouvrit la porte, mais quand ils entrèrent, il fut évident qu'il n'y avait personne derrière le comptoir. De la poussière semblait voler partout, et il y avait des piles instables de boites contenant des baguettes dans chaque coin du magasin.

— Bonjour ? Nous souhaiterions acheter une baguette pour Jamie Potter, demanda Lily.

Harry s'éclaircie la gorge en entendant la gaffe de sa mère.

Une main frêle émergea de derrière un rideau au fond, et un vieil homme avec de grands yeux humides cachés par des lunettes s'approcha.

— Ah, les Potter, je vois. Vous avez deux enfants, si je ne me trompe pas ? dit Ollivander en posant une boite sur le comptoir.

— Jamie souhaiterai avoir sa baguette en premier, expliqua James, en poussant Jamie devant le vieil homme.

Ollivander examina Jamie, qui débordait d'excitation.

— Intéressant, le plus jeune d'abord. Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez aujourd'hui avant même que la presse ne vienne. J'ai préparé quelques baguettes en avance. Gaucher ou droitier ?

Jamie se fit mesurer la main et le bras par le mètre magique pendant qu'Ollivander sortait quelques boites.

— Essayez ça, Mr. Potter. Bois de sorbier et crin de licorne, 28 centimètres, souple, dit Ollivander en tendant une baguette à Jamie.

Quand Jamie agita la baguette, rien ne se produisit. Jamie continua à agiter sa baguette, en disant :

— Ce n'est pas mieux si ça marche du premier coup ?

— Malheureusement non. Cela prend plusieurs essais pour trouver une baguette qui convient au sorcier. Essayez celle-là, bois de noyer et ventricule de dragon, 24 centimètres, rigide, dit Ollivander.

Jamie essaya la nouvelle baguette, mais il se passa la même chose que pour la précédente, c'est-à-dire rien.

Trois baguettes plus tard, des étincelles dorées sortirent d'une baguette en bois de châtaigner contenant un ventricule de dragon, inflexible, 30,5 centimètres.

Lily et James applaudirent. Ollivander avait plutôt une expression confuse sur le visage. Il attrapa la boite qu'il avait posé sur le comptoir, apparemment pour la mettre de côté, mais il se ravisa et se tourna vers Harry.

— Droitier ou gaucher, Mr. Potter ? demanda t-il à Harry.

Après avoir répondu « droitier » et avoir été mesuré, les mains tremblantes d'Ollivander placèrent une baguette dans sa main.

— Bois de cerisier et ventricule de dragon, flexible, 26,5 centimètres, dit le vendeur de baguette.

Harry la tint et l'agita, mais rien ne se passa. Il la rendit à Ollivander. Après ça, il essaya toute une série de baguette, allant du ventricule de dragon à la plume de phœnix, et de l'ébène au bouleau.

— Je me demande... murmura Ollivander.

Il ouvrit la boite usée posée sur le comptoir, et plaça la baguette, qui paraissait propre et polie, dans la main tendue de Harry.

— Bois de hêtre et plume de phœnix, souple, 27,5 centimètres, dit doucement Ollivander.

Il recula, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son regard insistant posé sur Harry.

Harry, captivé par l'étrange réaction de Ollivander, haussa les épaules et agita la baguette. Il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit lorsqu'il avait essayé les autres baguettes. Au lieu d'agiter un simple bout de bois, Harry sentit une chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts et une connexion se former entre la baguette et son noyau magique. C'était presque comme si la baguette faisait partie de son corps. Un flot de ce qui semblait être des étincelles noirs sortit du bout de la baguette.

— Réaction intéressante... Intéressante... Vraiment très intéressante, marmonna Ollivander.

— Qu'y a t-il de si intéressant, monsieur ? demanda Harry, pendant que James payait la baguette.

— Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, et la plume que contient votre baguette vient d'un phœnix qui n'a donné qu'une seule autre plume. La baguette contenant cette plume est celle qui a donné à votre frère sa cicatrice, dit Ollivander en pointant du doigt la cicatrice de Jamie, bien que ses yeux soient fixés sur une autre cicatrice sur le front de Harry. Le bois de hêtre quant à lui vient d'un arbre très vieux toujours présent à Poudlard.

Jamie semblait en avoir entendu assez, et sortit du magasin, faisant sonner les clochettes lorsqu'il claqua la porte derrière lui. James le suivit, pendant que Lily demandait à Harry de les suivre.

— Merci, Mr. Ollivander. Je suis impatient d'utiliser ma baguette, répondit Harry, avant de se dépêcher de suivre sa famille.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident, malgré la présence de la presse, qui continuait à les suivre en leur posant des questions et en envahissant la vie privée des Potter. Harry et sa famille se dirigèrent vers la Ménagerie magique pour se procurer leur animaux de compagnie, ou familiers comme on les appelait dans le monde magique, mais le jumeaux ne virent rien qui sortait du lot. Harry aurait juré avoir entendu une voix sifflante parler de rats et de stupides sorciers, mais il n'y avait presque personne dans le magasin.

A la place, ils allèrent dans un autre magasin appelé _Au Royaume du Hibou_, où Jamie trouva une chouette effraie de couleur fauve, la plus grosse de tout le magasin. Harry s'intéressa plutôt à une chouette des neiges de couleur immaculée avec de grands yeux d'ambre. Après avoir débattu les différents noms possibles, il décida de l'appeler Hedwige en référence à une figure historique mentionnée dans un de ses livres. Il était certain que ce nom était bien meilleur que « Vif », le nom choisi par Jamie pour sa nouvelle chouette.

Les Potter terminèrent cette journée fatigante au Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch à regarder les balais. Jamie et son père étaient presque en train de baver devant le nouveau Nimbus 2000, pendant que Harry regardait passivement autour de lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch en première année, même si Jamie allait probablement essayer.

De retour à la maison, Harry s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il se remémora les événements de la journée. Harry soupira quand il réalisa la distance grandissante qui le séparait de sa famille. Pendant les quelques semaines qui restaient avant la rentrée à Poudlard, il se dit qu'il pouvait soit essayer de passer plus de temps avec sa famille, soit continuer à étudier seul. Il se rappela ce que ses parents avaient dit et ce qu'il avait lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, et il sentit l'excitation le gagner à la pensée de la prochaine étape de sa vie, loin de ses parents. Mais il était un peu inquiet à l'idée à l'idée d'avoir Dumbledore comme directeur. Comment allait être la vie à Poudlard ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Cette fic est la traduction de ****_The Darker Half_**** par hrhgoldentrio3.**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à hrhgoldentrio3.

**Note du traducteur **: Salut à tous, comme promis, le 4ème chapitre pour ce week end :) (et même un peu avant, à 2h17 près ^^). Il est MEGA long. Le plus long pour le moment. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Ma boite mail a explosé :) J'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous sommes au même niveau que la version anglaise. Donc toutes vos reviews pourront désormais être utile à l'auteur pour ses futurs chapitres. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont mis en favori ou suivent cette fic !

Petit soucis de traduction dans ce chapitre, si vous avez des suggestions : il est souvent fait référence au "Light side" et au "Dark side". Mon choix de traduction n'est pas forcément adéquate, mais en même temps, je me voyais mal dire "côté obscur" ou "côté lumineux", ça fait un peu trop Star Wars... Qu'en pensez-vous? Des idées? Même problème quand ils parlent d'une personne "dark". Toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenues.

Je rappelle que je traduis toutes les reviews et que je les envoie à l'auteur. Je répond par MP à toutes les reviews qui me sont envoyés. Pour les invités (Blackjo et Yukino), je transmet également vos reviews (et je suis assez d'accord avec vous concernant l'intelligence du jeune Harry).

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, ou simplement les phrases qui vous semblent bizarre, afin que je puisse faire les modifications appropriées.

PS : prochain projet, _Travel Secrets_, en cours de traduction, en attendant la sortie du chapitre 5 de _The Darker Half_. Si vous avez des fics qui correspondent à mes critères (cf mon profil) que vous voulez voir traduite, envoyez-moi un MP. Depuis que j'utilise un logiciel de reconnaissance vocale, ça va TELLEMENT plus vite ! Mais il peut y avoir quelques fautes...

**Date** : 12 juillet 2014

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le matin du départ arriva sans prévenir pour Harry, mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Toute l'excitation et l'anxiété qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard disparurent à la vue des manières repoussantes de Jamie.

— Maman, tu n'as pas fait ma malle, cria Jamie du haut des escaliers.

Il venait apparemment tout juste de sortir de son lit. Il était déjà 10h du matin, mais Lily avait insisté pour que son bébé se repose le plus longtemps possible en vue de cette excitante journée. Harry s'était levé à 6h du matin, une heure parfaitement normale pour lui.

— Le petit-déjeuner est déjà froid... Pauvre Jamie, peut être qu'on devrait en préparer un autre, dit Lily, en fronçant les sourcils à l'idée de ne pas donner ce qu'il y a de mieux à son fils chéri.

Lily demanda à Jamie ce qu'il voulait pour son petit-déjeuner de départ.

— Tout ce que j'aime, bien sûr, soupira Jamie dédaigneux, avant d'ordonner à Pokey, son elfe de maison, de faire sa malle.

Quand le petit-déjeuner fut servi, Jamie assis à côté de James à l'extrémité de la table, Harry regarda avec envie les gaufres et les toasts à la française, qu'il préférait largement aux œufs et toasts qu'il avait mangé le matin même.

— Pop-pop, Harry, je mérite cette nourriture. En plus, tu as déjà mangé, espèce de gros, se moqua Jamie, avant de s'enfiler une autre assiette de bacon.

Harry réprima un ricanement et se leva pour aller revérifier sa malle, mais Lily le regarda et le supplia de rester.

— Ce serait agréable d'avoir toute la famille pour le petit-déjeuner. Après tout, c'est la dernière fois que nous serons tous ensemble pour un repas avant les prochaines vacances.

— Oh, je suis désolé, mais je dois vraiment aller revérifier ma malle déjà faite, s'excusa Harry, d'un ton moqueur. Qui sait ce que je pourrai oublier.

Alors qu'il quittait la salle à manger, Harry entendit la voix odieuse de Jamie demander s'il était autorisé à amener un balai ou sa bourse géante qui se remplissait automatiquement de Gallions qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire.

En passant sur le palier, Harry aperçu Pokey qui ajoutait les derniers objets dans la malle de Jamie.

— N'oublie pas d'ajouter la peluche préférée de Jamie, je suis absolument certain qu'il veut l'avoir avec lui dans les dortoirs de Poudlard, dit Harry, adossé à la porte.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête quand la peluche rejoignit la malle de son frère. Après avoir remercié l'elfe stressée, Harry alla jusqu'à sa chambre, au fond du couloir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry put se déplacer sans être embêté par des objets personnels ou cadeaux éparpillés sur le sol, comme c'était le cas dans la chambre de Jamie. Les gens avaient souvent tendance à trébucher sur lesdits objets. Après avoir ouvert sa malle, agrandie magiquement, Harry s'assura qu'il avait bien emmener tous les livres dont il savait qu'il ne trouverai aucun exemplaire à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il referma la malle d'un coup sec, et s'allongea sur son lit, appréciant le froissement des draps d'un beige calme et neutre sous son poids. Sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers sa cicatrice, sans qu'il y fasse attention.

— Je me demande si cette année sera vraiment différente des autres... murmura t-il.

Des souvenirs de ces dernières années au Manoir Potter lui revinrent à l'esprit, certains concernant de joyeux moments, comme Noël, avec les cadeaux et l'excellente nourriture, d'autres plus tristes, comme les nuits où Harry laissait silencieusement ses larmes couler, regardant les portraits des Potter dans sa chambre. Des martèlements furieux contre les murs de sa chambre aux cents pas qu'il faisait silencieusement dans la bibliothèque en essayant de comprendre un sortilège.

Non, Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la vie au Manoir Potter ne changerai jamais. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait échapper à ça à Poudlard. Il pouvait s'y affirmer comme indépendant et sans qu'aucune association ne soit faite avec son redoutable frère. Harry rit un peu, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, à l'idée d'être meilleur que Jamie en classe, d'avoir plus d'amis loyaux que lui, et d'avoir les professeurs fiers de ses réussites. Harry n'était plus excité ou anxieux à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Après tout, c'était les seules choses qui l'avait motivé pendant toutes ces années au Manoir Potter.

* * *

Malgré toutes les histoires que les jumeaux avaient entendu sur Poudlard et le Poudlard Express, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant l'expression paniquée de Jamie quand ils durent traverser la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Harry grinça des dents devant les rires exubérants, les au revoir déchirants et le quai bondé de la Voie 9 ¾.

— Nous pouvons toujours t'envoyer par hibou ce que tu as oublié, mon chéri, dit Lily à Jamie, en caressant ses cheveux rougeâtres ébouriffés.

— N'oublie pas toutes les tours qu'on t'a appris, d'accord ? gloussa James.

Sirius éclata de rire en entendant ça. Il se remémorait tous les souvenirs de ce que les Maraudeurs avaient fait. Même Rémus sourit.

Les doigts de Harry caressèrent légèrement sa baguette dans son holster. Ce genre de conversation l'ennuyait tout le temps, il s'y sentait comme un étranger. Il scruta la foule, remarquant au passage les visages confus des Moldus et né-Moldus, ainsi que les regards condescendants des aristocratiques Sang-Purs.

Harry entendit vaguement une voix l'appeler. Il tourna sa tête vers sa supposée famille, répondant un « oui ? » indifférent.

Lily sourit nerveusement, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Harry la regarda curieusement, ses espoirs de la voir lui dire un au revoir plein d'amour en train de disparaître.

— Assure toi simplement que Jamie ne s'attire pas d'ennuis, dit James en faisant un signe de tête.

— Ouais, on ne peut pas avoir ce petit gars se prendre une retenue dès la première semaine. Même si on avait réussi à faire ça... Ce n'est pas que je l'encourage à établir de nouveaux records, promis, dit Sirius, levant les mains en l'air d'un geste innocent devant le regard accusateur de Remus.

Harry remarqua que Lily regardait James avec inquiétude, et il sut alors que les angoisses de Lily ne concernaient pas les retenues, mais plutôt son statut de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le pilier de la gare. Lily suivit son regard et poussa rapidement ses deux fils vers les portes du train.

— C'est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ! cria un jeune élève de Poudlard, en pointant du doigt les Potter.

Immédiatement, une foule de journalistes semblèrent apparaître de nul part, et essayèrent d'approcher les Potter le plus près possible avec leurs carnets à notes automatiques et leurs appareils photos magiques.

— La communauté magique vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre année à Poudlard !

— Dans quelle maison comptez-vous aller ?

Harry se tortilla pour passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte du wagon, et soupira de soulagement une fois dans le couloir. Il mit sa malle dans le compartiment à bagage, et alla se poser dans un compartiment vide avec Hedwige dans sa cage.

Il s'assit et plaça la chouette blanche sur un siège vide à côté de lui. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir son livre _Les Origines de l'Arithmancie_, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Il leva les yeux pour voir qui avait l'impolitesse d'entrer dans son compartiment sans frapper, et fut surpris de voir un visage familier.

— Bonjour Ron, dit Harry courtoisement.

Ron semblait déçu par le manque de réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander :

— Euh, ouais... J'me demandais juste si tu savais où était Jamie ?

— Il a été distrait par des paparazzis. Mais je suis certain qu'il serait ravi si tu lui trouvais un compartiment, répondit Harry, en parcourant son livre.

Harry, qui entendait toujours la respiration nerveuse de Ron, ajouta :

— Autre part.

Ron quitta le compartiment assez rapidement. Les Potter et les Weasley étaient tous les deux politiquement du même côté. On attendait donc de leurs enfants qu'ils se lient d'amitié. Jamie et Ron avaient souvent jouer ensemble au Manoir Potter ou au Terrier, bien que Jamie préfère évidemment le luxe du Manoir Potter. Harry était persuadé que Ron avait hésité simplement parce qu'il avait oublié le prénom du jumeau de son supposé meilleur ami. Harry n'avait jamais été jaloux du fait que Jamie ait été le premier à avoir un ami : Ron n'était pas intelligent de toute façon pour un Sang-Pur, ou un traître à son sang, et il n'aurait jamais pu tenir une conversation intéressante avec Harry.

Il était presque l'heure du départ. Harry continuait de lire son livre. En même temps, il caressait distraitement les plumes d'Hedwige, ses hululements le faisant sourire. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte du compartiment. En regardant par la glace, Harry vit un garçon nerveux et joufflu.

— Entre, dit Harry en refermant son livre.

Le garçon ouvrit la porte en souriant nerveusement à Harry.

— Bon-bonjour Harry. Ça f-faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? lui demanda t-il.

Harry pencha la tête d'un côté pour le dévisager, et réfléchit à ce que le garçon venait de dire. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il s'agissait de Neville Longdubat. Les Longdubat étaient des amis des Potter pendant la guerre, et Neville avait aussi joué au Manoir Potter, bien que moins fréquemment que Ron après que Jamie l'ait déclaré « ennuyeux et faible ».

Harry fit un grand sourire, faisant signe à Neville de s'asseoir. Celui-ci eu un sourire reconnaissant, et Harry supposa qu'il n'y avait plus de compartiment libre pour le jeune sorcier nerveux.

— Comment s'est passé ton été ? demanda Harry. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas du tout pu venir au Manoir Longdubat. Ta grand mère a t-elle finalement agrandie vos serres ?

Harry avait rencontré Neville pour la première fois quand celui-ci était venu au Manoir Potter pour jouer avec Jamie et Ron. Ces derniers voulaient jouer à cache-cache, et Ron se retrouva à courir partout autour du manoir. Neville avait couru dans la bibliothèque et s'était accroupie derrière un arbuste sur le balcon où Harry était en train de lire tranquillement. Le livre que Harry lisait concernait les bases de la Botanique. Neville avait alors commencé à en parler, tout excité. Du coup, Ron l'avait entendu du rez-de-chaussé. Harry et Neville avaient ri et avaient proposé à Ron de venir dans la chambre de Harry pour discuter. Le rouquin avait refusé, étant sincèrement effrayé par Harry.

Bien que Harry ne considère pas la Botanique comme sa matière préféré, il avait pu, avec les encouragements de Neville, faire des rapprochements entre la Botanique et les Potions, une de ses matières préférées. Neville et Harry s'étaient souvent envoyés des hiboux sur des questions et de nouvelles études de Botanique. Malheureusement, leurs échanges cessèrent quand Jamie se plaignit que l'hibou familial allait au Manoir Longdubat au lieu d'aller au Terrier pour donner des lettres à Ron. Jamie s'était aussi plaint de Neville lorsqu'il jouait avec Ron et lui au Manoir Potter, car il n'avait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui.

— Grand-mère a rénové toutes les serres, sauf celle avec les plantes tropicales d'Amérique du Sud. Nous voulons que mon oncle jette un œil sur la Fleur de Vitalité, parce qu'elle a perdu des pétales et un peu de sa luminosité dernièrement, répondit Neville.

Harry et Neville continuèrent leur conversation, parlant rapidement de Jamie et Ron, et se concentrant surtout sur leur futur à Poudlard.

— Grand-mère veut que j'aille à Gryffondor, comme mes parents, marmonna Neville mécontent, en se mordillant les lèvres.

Harry secoua la tête et lui répondit :

— Elle ne peut pas décider dans quelle maison tu seras. Et j'aimerai qu'elle t'apprécie pour ce que tu es, au lieu de ne te voir que comme le fils de tes parents.

Neville sourit faiblement, tout à fait d'accord.

— C'est pour ça que je suis ami avec toi, Harry. Tu ne sembles jamais te soucier de ce que tes parents veulent, et tu ne te laisses pas impressionner par Jamie.

— C'est vrai. Je te jure, Ron devrait vraiment se renommer « Fangirl Numéro Un de Jamie » au point où on en est, ricana Harry.

— Mais sérieusement, Harry. Dans quelle maison veux-tu aller ? Je dirai que tes parents voudraient que tu sois à Gryffondor, comme Jamie, réfléchit Neville.

— En général, ils s'en fichent. Mais cette fois, il semblerait qu'ils aient réalisé que Gryffondor serait le meilleur choix, parce que je pourrai garder un œil sur Jamie. A les entendre, on dirait que Jamie va se retrouver impliqué dans des duels tous les jours, se moqua Harry.

Un bruit sonore se fit entendre, en provenance de la porte du compartiment. Neville l'ouvrit pour trouver une fille avec des cheveux ébouriffés. Harry soupira mentalement, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un panneau « S'il-vous-plaît, faites ce que vous voulez de ce compartiment » sur la porte.

— Excusez-moi, puis-je m'asseoir ici ? Apparemment, tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, dit la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, avant de s'asseoir sans attendre la réponse.

Harry haussa un sourcil, devant son impolitesse et l'absence de présentation.

— Pas de problème, Miss...? demanda t-il.

— Granger. Hermione Granger, répondit t-elle rapidement, tout en regardant autour d'elle. Ooh, quelle magnifique chouette tu as là. Une chouette des neiges ?

— Oui, et Neville ici présent a un crapaud. Et je m'appelle Harry Potter, dit Harry, en désignant Trevor.

Hermione réagit à la vue du crapaud. Harry en déduisit qu'elle devait être né-Moldue, d'une part parce que Granger n'était pas un nom de famille sorcier, et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à voir des crapauds.

— Pardon, j'ai interrompu votre conversation. De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda t-elle.

Neville regarda Harry, qui haussa les épaules, ses lèvres formant les mots « les filles ».

— Des maisons de Poudlard. J'espère être à Gryffondor. Harry, lui, n'a pas encore décidé. Peut être Serdaigle ou Serpentard, Harry ? répondit Neville, en se tournant vers son ami.

Harry avait toujours considéré Serpentard comme une option. Après tout, Serpentard était connu pour son ambition, et Harry était ambitieux depuis le jour où Jamie était devenu célèbre.

Hermione laissait échapper un hoquet audible, qui attira l'attention des deux garçons. Devant leurs regards interrogatifs, elle rougit et bégaya :

— Désolé, mais Serpentard n'est-elle pas la maison des mages noirs ? De ce que je sais, ils n'ont rien fait de bien pour la société. Beaucoup de livres et d'articles récents que j'ai lu dans la Gazette du sorcier disent que ceux qui ont commis des crimes étaient à Serpentard.

Harry eut un sourire désabusé et se leva.

— Et bien, Miss Granger, j'imagine que vous êtes du genre à croire tout ce qu'on vous raconte ou ce que vous lisez. Je suis désolé si je ne peux pas répondre à vos attentes, mais je ne permettrai à personne de dire du mal de quelque chose du fait de leur naïveté. Peut-être devriez-vous reconsidérer vos faits. Beaucoup de politiciens sorciers sont des Sang-Purs qui ont embrassé le côté Serpentard de leur ambition.

Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment et fit un geste de la main en s'inclinant légèrement pour faire signe à Hermione de sortir.

— Merci d'être venu, Miss Granger. Peut-être nous verrons vous avec d'autres Gryffondor plein de préjugés, dit Harry froidement.

Hermione laissa échapper un hmmph indigné, avant de quitter le compartiment sans se retourner. Harry pouvait presque l'imaginer en train d'entrer dans un autre compartiment avec impolitesse en disant que les autres compartiments étaient « pleins ».

Neville regarda Harry avec prudence.

— C'est assez inhabituel de te voir t'énerver pour quelque chose. D'habitude tu es plutôt calme, remarqua-t-il.

— Eh bien, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un dire du mal de ma future maison, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, je suis fatigué des gens qui pensent tout savoir, ou qui font preuve d'autant d'impudence. Cela me rappelle Jamie et mes parents, répondit Harry.

Neville hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord. Après tout, il avait été témoin de la manière dont Harry était traité par les Potter comparé à Jamie, en sachant que beaucoup de gens voyaient la famille Potter comme parfaite, ou Jamie comme l'enfant idéal, ou même que Harry était content d'avoir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu comme frère jumeau. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Harry sur le balcon, il ne l'avait jamais vu et n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui.

* * *

— Neville, c'est tellement agréable de t'avoir pour le déjeuner, dit Lily avec un sourire.

— Ouais, Jamie adore jouer au Quidditch ou être dehors, continua James en se servant un sandwich préparé par Lily.

— Je ferais mieux de lui raconter des histoires sur moi, parce que Neville est nul au Quidditch de toute façon, dit Jamie en enfournant un sandwich dans sa bouche. Il devrait jouer avec Harry, il aime lire comme lui.

— Harry ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Neville, en remerciant Lily qui venait de lui servir de la limonade.

— Juste mon frère jumeau. Il est probablement en haut dans la bibliothèque, c'est tellement ennuyant. Et maman, cette limonades est trop acide, se plaignit Jamie.

Neville assura à Lily que non, sa limonades était délicieuse. Alors que la journée passait, il remarqua des petits détails au Manoir Potter qui rendait ce Harry encore plus mystérieux.

Harry ne descendit pas pour le déjeuner, et personne ne s'était embêté à l'appeler. Il n'y avait que quatre couverts sur la table, Neville savait qu'il était attendu pour le déjeuner, donc il ne prenait pas la place de Harry. Alors qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec Jamie (il fût le chat parce qu'il était apparemment fait pour courir partout, pendant que Jamie se détendait et se cachait), il était passé devant beaucoup de photographies des Potter. En y regardant de plus près, il y avait quelqu'un de plus petit à coté de Jamie sur moins de la moitié des photos. Un garçon pâle, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et de brillants yeux verts, qui regardait solennellement l'appareil photo. Alors que les autres photos étaient animées, les personnes souriant occasionnellement ou regardant Jamie, le garçon regardait soit la caméra, soit le cadre.

* * *

Quand Harry et Neville entendirent une voix dire qu'ils seraient bientôt à Poudlard, ils se changèrent et mirent leurs robes. Leurs vêtements étaient de bonne qualité, mais Neville avait déjà l'insigne des Gryffondor cousu sur son uniforme, en raison de l'insistance de sa grand-mère.

Harry laissa Hedwige dans le compartiment, après lui avoir laissé quelques biscuits dans le fond de sa cage. Pendant ce temps, Neville mettait également Trevor dans sa cage. En sortant du train, ils entendirent une grosse voix les appeler.

— Les première année, les première année, par ici ! beuglait un homme énorme, une lanterne géante dans la main.

Sa barbe abondante et désordonnée et son allure hagard choquèrent quelques première année, mais Harry savait déjà de qui il s'agissait grâce aux histoires que lui avaient raconté ses parents.

Neville et Harry montèrent dans un bateau, et ils furent rejoints par deux filles timides. Pendant que le bateau traversait le lac, Harry entendit de nombreux hoquets d'émerveillement. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Poudlard était un gigantesque château auquel beaucoup de né-Moldus ne s'attendaient pas. Il était gris et imposant, et les nombreuses lumières qui se reflétaient sur la surface du lac donnaient le sentiment d'être minuscule à côté. Harry se demanda alors à quoi ressembleraient ses sept prochaines années.

Alors qu'ils quittaient les bateaux, Hagrid les mena sur un chemin de cailloux à travers une cave sous le château. Il leur dit de faire attention à leur tête car le plafond était bas, et Harry réprima un rire quand Ron se cogna le visage.

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Hagrid s'arrêta devant une porte géante et frappa trois fois avec son énorme poing. Une femme habillée de robes d'un vert émeraude avec un grand chapeau de sorcière ouvrit les grandes portes de chêne.

— Je suis le professeur McGonagall, je suis la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, ainsi que la directrice adjointe de l'école, et j'enseigne la Métamorphose. Suivez-moi, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, dit-elle d'un air sévère.

Elle les conduisit vers une petite pièce située à côté du hall d'entrée.

— Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer.

— Attendez ici dans le calme. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Harry signala à Neville que son uniforme était boutonné de travers. Neville rougit et le remercia avant de rectifier sa tenue. Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, mais même avec l'aide de gel, ils restaient désordonnés. Il les avait reçu de son père et les détestait. En effet, il devait souvent se passer la main dans les cheveux pour essayer d'être quelque peu présentable. Ce geste le faisait ressembler à quelqu'un imbu de lui-même et obsédé par son apparence physique. Ron Weasley avait une tâche sur son nez, mais il ne le remarqua pas car il était en train d'aider Jamie à rajuster ses robes afin qu'il soit le plus « présentable » possible.

— Des fantômes ! cria une fille en pâlissant, et en pointant son doigt vers les nouveaux venus.

Des personnes translucides traversèrent le mur, apparemment en grande discussion.

— Ah, nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous effrayer. Oh ! Je suis Nicolas de Mimpsy-Porpingston, le fantôme de Gryffondor. J'espère avoir beaucoup d'entre vous dans ma maison ! dit un fantôme, en s'inclinant légèrement devant la jeune fille pétrifiée.

Il avait une tâche sombre sur ses vêtements, et une ligne noire se dessinait sur son cou.

Le fantôme d'une jeune femme autrefois très belle regarda Harry, et haussa légèrement les épaules. Ses longs cheveux relevés sur sa tête révélaient une robe ensanglantée et rendaient visible son expression triste et insatisfaite.

Beaucoup d'élèves frissonnèrent à l'idée de fantômes, mais Harry et les autres Sang-Purs savaient qu'il était habituel d'en trouver dans les lieux magiques. Les Sang-Purs vénéraient leurs ancêtres, il leur était donc normal d'accepter les fantômes comme faisant partie des leurs traditions et coutumes. Les fantômes avaient toujours fasciné Harry. Il s'était souvent demandé quel était le processus pour en devenir un, et comment ils pouvaient exister à la fois dans le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Pour lui, les fantômes étaient aussi intéressants que les études de Nécromancie, un art sombre et interdit dont il voulait avoir un aperçu. Mais le Manoir des Potter ne contenait aucun livre de magie noire, à sa grande déception.

— Fais gaffe ! Tu viens de marcher sur ma robe ! se retint à peine de crier Jamie, quand un élève aux cheveux blond platine le frôla.

— Et bien, et bien, tu es Jamie Potter, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu ta photo dans les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier, répondit le blond, en tendant sa main. Je suis Drago Malfoy. Je vois que tu t'es déjà associé aux Weasley. Je te suggère d'étendre ton groupe d'amis à des gens d'un rang supérieur.

Jamie ricana, ce qui donna un air idiot à son visage grassouillet.

— Je crois que je peux déterminer seul qui sont les gens douteux, Malfoy. Je sais qui tu es, espèce de sale...

— Excuse mon frère, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire. En tant que prochain chef de la famille Potter, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, et je souhaite envoyer mes amitiés à toute ta famille également, Mr. Malfoy, interrompit Harry, en lançant un regard vers Jamie.

Neville pinça les lèvres quand Harry s'excusa auprès de Malfoy, mais il comprit la signification des traditions Sang-Purs derrière ces excuses. Parfois, un tel rejet pouvait être considéré comme le rejet de toute alliance potentielle, voir même comme se déclarer ennemi de la famille insultée. Si Jamie avait continué sa phrase est accusé Malfoy d'être un sale fils de Mangemort, comme disait James, alors les Malfoy et leurs alliés politiques auraient eu connaissance des préjugés des Potter et ne se serait jamais alliés avec eux.

— Ah, c'est bon... Mr. Potter ? dit Drago, en serrant la main de Harry, avec un regard confus.

Il n'était pas le seul à être désemparé par l'apparition d'un autre Potter. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait dans l'ouverture. Elle les mena vers la table des professeurs. Là, un chapeau usé et rapiécé reposait sur un tabouret. Le plafond de la grande salle semblait être transparent, mais en y regardant de plus près, il avait été ensorcelé pour ressembler au ciel étoilé.

— Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, chuchota Hermione à la fille à côté d'elle.

Harry renifla, exaspéré par son arrogance.

Bientôt, le Choixpeau commença à chanter.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Harry était habitué aux objets magiques qui chantaient. Après tout, il vivait dans le monde des sorciers. Mais il était inquiet à l'idée que le Choixpeau sonde son esprit pour déterminer sa maison. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très secret, et n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions à quelqu'un, ou ici, à quelque chose.

Harry s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il était dans le domaine de Dumbledore. Il était passé directement des restrictions de la famille Potter au repère de Dumbledore. Il savait que même si ce dernier se comportait comme un grand-père bienveillant, il était un ardent défenseur du « Bien », et le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait également beaucoup d'influence politique, et favorisait toujours Jamie par rapport à Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall déroula un parchemin, et commença à appeler les élèves. Harry sentit Neville paniquer à côté de lui, et sourit pour le rassurer.

Même s'il était réparti dans une maison différente de celle de Neville, il savait qu'ils resteraient amis. Même s'ils étaient dans des maisons ennemies, il espérait trouver un compromis. La rivalité entre les maisons n'était qu'un enfantillage selon lui. Il ne s'agissait que de la réflexion des sentiments et luttes politiques du moment.

— Granger, Hermione !

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête. Harry siffla devant la façon dont elle traitait un artefact aussi vieux qui existait déjà à l'époque de Salazar et Godric.

— SERDAIGLE ! cria le Choixpeau, à la surprise de Harry.

Avec son intelligence (même si elle était un peu arrogante), ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle se retrouve dans la maison des cerveaux. Cependant, sa personnalité correspondait bien à la stupidité des Gryffondor, selon Harry.

— Longdubat, Neville !

Neville s'immobilisa en entendant son nom, mais Harry le poussa légèrement pour l'encourager. Neville marcha nerveusement vers le tabouret, et grinça des dents quand McGonagall déposa le chapeau sur sa tête.

Cela prit beaucoup plus de temps que pour les autres, mais le Choixpeau cria finalement « Gryffondor », et Neville eu un sourire forcé.

— Malfoy, Drago !

Il y eu de faibles chuchotements, pendant que Drago s'avançait vers le tabouret, un sourire aristocratique et narquois sur le visage. Le Choixpeau toucha à peine ses cheveux blond platine avant de crier :

— SERPENTARD !

Il y eu des applaudissements à la table des Serpentard, et des cris à la table des Gryffondor. Enfin, le nom de Potter fut appelé.

— Potter, Harry !

Quand Harry fut appelé, les applaudissements cessèrent, et les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter, confus.

— Il y a un autre Potter?

— C'est le jumeau du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ?

Harry grimaça. Il était un peu énervé d'être associé avec Jamie, de n'être rien d'autre qu'« un Potter ». N'était-il pas un individu ?

Il marcha calmement vers le tabouret, en ignorant le regard de Dumbledore posé sur lui. Ses mains étaient moites, mais il savait qu'il devait conserver une apparence de calme, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître des émotions insensées et gryffondoresques, comme sa famille. Un vrai Sang-Pur agissait toujours avec calme et supériorité.

— _Hum... Un esprit complexe, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sembles t'opposer à me laisser entrer dans ta tête_.

— Expliquez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, pensa Harry.

— _De l'Occlumencie. Il semblerait que tu en ais quelques connaissances, ainsi que des barrières simples. Mais cela reste néanmoins impressionnant pour quelqu'un de ton âge, n'est-ce pas, Mr. Potter ?_

— Je suppose. Mais n'est-ce pas si inhabituel que ça pour quelqu'un de mon rang ? répondit Harry.

— _Tu es intelligent, oh oui. Mais tu as aussi du courage et de la loyauté envers ceux que tu aimes, même s'ils sont peu nombreux. Tu as une très grande soif de faire tes preuves, envers ton frère, tes parents et le monde magique. Beaucoup d'ambition. Tu as des qualités qui conviendrait dans chacune des quatre maisons, mais ton ambition est celle qui ressort le plus._

— Je n'ai aucune objection à faire concernant Serpentard. Ma famille ne compte pas assez à mes yeux pour influencer mes choix et ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Je n'ai pas peur des retombées.

— _Une forte détermination également. Bien, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... SERPENTARD !_

De faibles applaudissements se firent entendre à la table des Serpentard. Harry pouvait sentir le poids des regards venant de toutes les tables, ainsi que ceux de Dumbledore et son frère. Il déglutit, et marcha vers une place libre à la table des Serpentard, en ignorant les chuchotements.

— Un Potter ? A Serpentard ? C'est rare.

— Le frère du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, quelle déception.

— Le mouton noir des Potter.

Le Professeur McGonagall appela ensuite le nom de Jamie. Ils y eut de bruyants applaudissements de presque toutes les tables, et nombreux furent ceux qui criaient qu'ils le voulaient dans leur maison.

— Quel dommage, ils s'en sortiraient mieux sans l'avoir avec eux, marmonna Harry, sans remarquer que Drago avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, et le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, choqué par ses propos.

Jamie lissa sa chemise, qui le boudinait au niveau de la taille, redressa ses épaules et marcha vers le tabouret.

Même si le Choixpeau ne pouvaient être entendu que par la personne l'ayant sur la tête, Harry pouvait quand même deviner que la conversation ne se passait pas très bien. Le visage de Jamie devenait de plus en plus rouge au point d'être de la même couleur que ses cheveux, ce que Harry avait depuis longtemps identifié comme étant le signe d'une grosse colère.

— GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le chapeau, d'une voix quelque peu forcée.

Harry tourna immédiatement la tête pour regarder Dumbledore, dont le visage trahissait certaines émotions. Il remarqua que le regard du directeur ne quittait pas le Choixpeau et qu'une de ses mains était cachée sous la table. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Dumbledore avait utilisé sa baguette pour changer la décision du Choixpeau ou s'il avait utilisé un sortilège d'imitation pour utiliser la voix du chapeau pour annoncer la maison de Jamie.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition se termina avec « Zabini, Blaise », un grand garçon d'origine italienne, qui fut envoyé à Serpentard. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, son regard s'attardant sur tous les première année à sa table, et essaya de déterminer le caractère des élèves des années supérieures. Ceux-ci avaient tous le même regard réservé, et il y avait moins de conversation à la table des Serpentard comparée à celle des exubérants Gryffondor, qui célébrait la répartition de Jamie.

Dumbledore fit un rapide discours, que Harry ignora dans sa quasi-totalité. Cependant, certaines phrases retinrent son attention, comme le fait que le couloir du troisième étage était interdit d'accès à moins de ne vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il se demandait vraiment comment Poudlard avait pu passer les contrôles concernant les règles de santé et de sécurité. Certains des professeurs semblaient soient menaçant soient instables, et les paroles de Dumbledore étaient inappropriées pour des élèves.

Harry ignora le reste du discours et jeta un regard calculateur vers les professeurs. Aucun ne sortait de l'ordinaire, bien que Harry reconnut aisément le professeur Rogue d'après la description que James avait faite de lui.

La nourriture apparue soudainement dans les assiettes devant Harry. La variété des aliments lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Jamie demandait toujours à manger ses plats préférés à la maison, alors Harry n'avait pas souvent eu la chance de goûter d'autres plats.

Après s'être servi, Harry écouta les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Il déduisit de celles-ci que beaucoup des élèves avaient grandi ensemble. Tous les Sang-Purs semblaient se connaître.

— Voilà une année intéressante pour nous, les première année. Vous pensez qu'il plaisantait sur « mourir dans d'atroces souffrances » ? demanda Blaise, en se servant de purée.

Harry rit doucement, et beaucoup d'élèves du groupe lui lancèrent un regard curieux. Les Serpentard ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire de ce Potter, le premier Potter à Serpentard depuis qu'ils étaient passés du « bon » côté.

— S'il plaisantait, certaines mesures devraient manifestement être adoptées ici. Ou alors, Dumbledore à un sens de l'humour complètement dingue qui correspond parfaitement à sa personnalité douteuse, dit Harry, en piquant sa fourchette dans le poulet frit, nourriture qu'il détestait comme il s'agissait du plat préféré de Jamie.

Il y eu un léger silence, avant que Drago Malfoy ne hausse les épaules et dise :

— Bonne observation. Mon père fait partie du conseil d'administration, et ils essayent de virer Dumbledore depuis des années.

Les conversations reprirent après ça. Harry savait que ce que Drago venait de dire signifiait qu'il connaissait l'opinion de Harry sur Dumbledore et qu'il acceptait sa place à Serpentard.

— Désolé pour l'incident avec mon frère, s'excusa Harry.

Drago agita sa main, écartant l'excuse.

— C'est bon, je suis sûr que ton idiot de frère n'est pas du tout comme toi. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit sur lui pendant la répartition. Ai-je raison de croire que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Harry est un rictus.

— Oh oui, je ne l'aime pas. Et je suis sûr que la moitié de cette table n'est pas impressionnée par ce qu'il a fait, et n'apprécie pas ses préjugés.

Blaise se pencha pour se joindre à la conversation.

— Oh, alors tu es en train de dire que tu n'aimes pas leur « bon » côté ? Plus la peine de se demander pourquoi tu es assis avec nous ! dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête, et leur offrit une courte explication.

— Le « bon » côté, comme on l'appelle, n'est pas une dénomination politique ou morale. Ils veulent contrôler tout les aspects de la Magie noire, mais sont incapables de se mettre d'accord sur les bons idéaux.

— Et c'est pour ça que ma famille est neutre, rit Blaise. Personne n'est blessé, et nous n'avons pas besoin de rejoindre le naïf « bon » côté, ni le dangereux côté utilisant la magie noire.

Drago le fusilla du regard.

— Donc tu considères la magie noire comme dangereuse, Zabini ? Qu'en est-il de ta mère ? Je la considérerai « maléfique » également pour tous les accidents qui sont arrivés à tes beaux pères.

Blaise approuva les paroles de Drago sur le sujet d'un haussement d'épaules.

— C'est le professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry à Drago, en montrant la table des professeurs de la main. Celui à côté du professeur avec un turban ?

— Oui, c'est aussi mon parrain. Il est le meilleur Maître des Potions de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Le professeur au turban est Quirrell, il est nouveau, répondit Drago.

— Eh bien, c'est merveilleux. Je suis sûr qu'il va me détester dès les premiers jours de classe. Il a de mauvais souvenirs de mon père, murmura Harry.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Rogue est tolérable pour tous ses serpents, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire. Même si tu es un Potter, tu sembles vraiment différent des autres. En plus, tu respectes beaucoup plus d'idéaux des Sang-Purs qu'eux.

— Simplement parce que ma famille est associée avec le « bon » côté, cela ne signifie pas que nous devons suivre les Moldus et ignorer les traditions des Sang-Purs, acquiesça Harry. C'est répugnant de voir à quel point ma famille ne respecte plus les anciennes coutumes.

Après le dessert, les préfets des Serpentard menèrent les première année dans les cachots, où l'humidité et le froid étaient plus présent. Mais après avoir prononcé le mot de passe « Salazar », Harry ne fut pas déçu en pénétrant dans la salle commune.

Elle était aux couleurs de la maison, vert et argent, et décorée avec goût. Elle était tout simplement luxueuse, pensa Harry. À la différence de celle des Gryffondor, qui lui avait été décrite par James, Sirius et Remus, les meubles coûteux et la lumière tamisée correspondait bien à Serpentard. De plus, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas aimé la salle commune des lions, car il ne se serait pas senti chez lui.

Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant les dortoirs des première année. Il baissa son nez crochu vers eux, ses longues robes noires lui donnant un aspect imposant.

— Bienvenue dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Bien que je vous félicite d'avoir gagné votre place parmi nous, je souhaiterai vous rappeler que vos sept prochaines années ne doivent aucunement être négligées. Je ne le tolérerai aucune infraction au règlement ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse embarrasser la réputation de cette maison. L'ambition est la qualité des Serpentard, donc je vous encourage à étudier correctement. En temps que Serpentard, nous ne nous trahissons jamais ou ne montrons pas nos dissensions aux autres maisons. Si jamais vous avez un problème, rendez compte à vos préfets, qui me rendront compte à leur tour si c'est très important. Demain matin, vous serez ici à 7h15 précise, afin que nous puissions aller tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour que vous y receviez vos emplois du temps. Les cours commencent à 8h, et je m'attend à ce que vous sachiez où se situent les salles de cours avant. Le couvre-feu pour les première année est à 21h, ce qui signifie que vous ne devez pas quitter la salle commune après cette heure. Vous pouvez vous rendre à la bibliothèque après 21h uniquement sur autorisation écrite d'un professeur. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il sèchement.

Après ça, le professeur Rogue quitta la salle commune, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil Harry, mais conserva une expression neutre. Harry ne savait pas si cela signifiait que Rogue l'acceptait ou pas. Les garçons choisirent rapidement leur lit une fois dans le dortoir. Harry hérita du lit entre Malfoy et Zabini. Théodore Nott était le plus proche la porte, et Crabbe et Goyle étaient à côté de Malfoy.

Leurs animaux de compagnie étaient à côté de la porte. Harry déposa la cage de Hedwige à côté de sa table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit pour lui donner un peu de Miamhibou avant de la laisser s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Drago avait un grand hibou noir, qui s'appelait Corvus, comme la constellation du corbeau. Il le laissa également s'envoler. Cependant, Harry remarqua que Drago avait une autre cage près de son lit.

— C'est un serpent ? demanda Blaise, qui caressait Artémis, sa chouette effraie.

— Oui, répondit Drago avec un sourire narquois. J'ai convaincu mon père de me l'acheter. C'est l'animal de compagnie adéquate pour un Serpentard, mais il est venimeux dont je ne peux pas jouer avec lui. Il est assez ennuyant.

— Quel est son nom ? demanda Harry, en s'approchant instinctivement du serpent.

Il était d'un gris sombre, presque noir, et mesurait environ 90 cm. Ses petits yeux étaient fixés sur Harry, et il faisait siffler sa langue.

— Serpus. C'est un Mamba noir, un des serpents les plus venimeux du monde. Cette espèce est censée grandir jusqu'à faire environ 2,5 mètres, mais celui-là a un peu de retard, se vanta Drago.

— _Serpussss est pour les mâles. Je m'appelle Layali, « nuits » en arabe._

Harry entendit les sifflements de sa langue fourchue.

— _Et c'est un nom magnifique, Layali_, répondit Harry

Blaise et Drago laissèrent échapper un hoquet, et ce dernier laissa presque tomber son livre.

— Tu es un fourchelangue ? s'exclama Drago.

— _Fourchelangue ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ demanda Harry abasourdi.

— _Tu es un autre humain doué de la langue des serpents, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un honneur d'en rencontrer un, il est rare d'en trouver_, siffla Layali.

— Apparemment, j'ai parlé une autre langue sans même le réaliser, dit Harry en écarquillant les yeux. C'est une femelle, et son nom est Layali. Cela veut dire « nuits » en arabe.

— _Puis-je avoir l'honneur d'être ton familier, langue de serpent ? Je ne mordrai plus si tu veux_, siffla de nouveau Layali.

— Drago, je pense qu'elle veut être mon familier maintenant, dit Harry, en passant sa main à travers les barreaux de la cage. Layali parcouru sa main de sa langue.

— Ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama Drago, peu confortable de voir Harry aussi près du serpent. Il est, je veux dire, elle est très venimeuse !

— Elle a dit qu'elle ne me mordrai pas si je suis son propriétaire, dit Harry en riant. Je peux te dédommager pour son prix, si tu veux. Il s'agit d'une espèce rare, elle a dû te coûter au moins cent Gallions.

— P-prend là, bégaya Drago en pâlissant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu faire quelque chose avec un serpent de toute façon. J-J'attend un super cadeau de Noël à la place.

Harry sourit devant l'offre, et déverrouilla la cage. Layali rampa immédiatement vers Harry, et s'enroula autour de son bras comme un long bracelet qui recouvrait tout son avant-bras.

— _Est-il possible de me transporter comme ça, langue de serpent ?_

— _Mon nom est Harry_, dit-il en approuvant d'un signe de tête. _Et tu peux rester autour de mon bras tant que personne ne te voit._

Il se tourna alors vers Drago.

— Merci. Maintenant, est-ce que c'est légal d'avoir un serpent comme familier ? Est-ce que c'est bon si j'ai à la fois une chouette et un serpent ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Peut-être, mais tant que personne ne se rend compte et n'avertit les professeurs, tout se passera bien. Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es un fourchelangue. Seuls les héritiers de Serpentard ont ce don, dit Drago, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

— Tant que cette chose est loin de moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

* * *

_Chers Papa et Maman,_

_Je suis à Gryffondor, comme j'avais prévu ! Le fichu chapeau a mis du temps à décider, il a dû être submerger par l'émotion d'avoir à répartir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. C'est sympa, Gryffondor, et Ron est avec moi. J'espère recevoir des paquets de Maman, les cookies fait maison que tu me donnais tout le temps me manquent._

_Le dortoir des Gryffondor est plutôt petit comparé à ma chambre. Franchement, qui a eu l'idée de mettre cinq garçons dans un seul dortoir ? C'est ridicule, je mérite d'avoir ma propre chambre. Professeur McGonagall semble aussi sérieuse que ce Papa m'a dit._

_Au fait, Harry est à Serpentard. Je ne sais pas s'il va vous le dire, donc je le dis pour lui. Vous imaginez, le premier Potter à Serpentard depuis plus de 100 ans ! C'est la honte ! Même Poufsouffle aurait été mieux pour un serpent comme lui. Il traîne avec d'autres serpents maintenant, comme Drago Malfoy. Malfoy m'a presque fait trébuché avant la Répartition, et au moment où j'allais lui crier dessus, Harry est intervenu et s'est excusé. Vous pouvez le croire ?_

_Les cours commencent demain, et je sais que je serai le meilleur, puisque j'ai reçu des cours de Dumbledore en personne. Rogue est bien l'imbécile graisseux dont vous m'aviez parlé. J'ai Potions demain._

_Je vous aime,_

_Jamie_

* * *

_Chers Père et Mère,_

_Si vous n'avez pas encore reçu de lettre de Jamie, je souhaiterai vous informer que je suis à Serpentard. Jamie semble être à l'aise avec Ron Weasley à Gryffondor. J'ai quelques cours en commun avec eux, notamment les Potions._

_Je vous enverrai des nouvelles par hibou tous les mois, mais je suppose que Jamie vous tiendra mieux au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici. Je ne sais pas encore si je reviendrai au Manoir Potter pour les vacances de Noël._

_Harry_

* * *

_Chers Père et Mère,_

_Je suis fier de vous annoncer que je suis à Serpentard, comme requis pour tous les Malfoy. Le Choixpeau a annoncé ma maison avant même de toucher complètement ma tête._

_Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, et Gregory Goyle sont tous à Serpentard avec moi. Zabini semble toujours être neutre, mais le reste d'entre eux est de notre côté. Je suivrai vos conseils, Père, et essaierai de les convaincre de ma supériorité et de rallier Zabini à notre camp._

_Par contre, un certain Harry Potter a aussi été envoyé à Serpentard. Je n'étais pas sûr de ses véritables intentions, comme il s'agit du frère jumeau de Jamie Potter, mais j'ai établit des relations amicales avec lui. Il semble rejeter le camp des Potter. Il déteste à la fois son jumeau et la politique des Potter. Nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois quand Jamie Potter m'a accusé d'avoir marché sur sa robe, alors que l'on m'avait poussé. Avant qu'il ne puisse finir son insulte à mon égard, Harry Potter s'est excusé en tant que prochain chef de famille. Il dit avoir eu le plaisir de me rencontrer et envoie ses amitiés au reste de la famille Malfoy._

_Il y a encore plus étrange. C'est au sujet de Serpus, le serpent que vous m'avez autorisé à amener. J'allais la nourrir, quand tout à coup Harry s'est mit à parler fourchelangue avec elle. Il m'a dit que Serpus était une femelle, et il a demandé s'il pouvait me l'acheter. J'ai été assez choqué, et je lui ai donné le serpent. Maintenant, il a une dette envers moi. Il ne semblait pas savoir qu'il parlait fourchelangue avant de rencontrer le serpent._

_Les cours commencent demain, et j'espère que le paquet de Mère arrivera bientôt. Je sais que je serai le meilleur de ma classe, comme il est requis d'un Malfoy._

_Drago._


End file.
